Movie Star Love
by PhantomGemini
Summary: Actor!Au: When Anna, an unknown extra and Elsa, a rising star meet at the 85th Academy Awards, sparks fly. Anna thought it was just luck and that she'll never have a chance with the blonde beauty. That is until she found herself playing one of the main characters and also the rising star's younger sister in the new movie Frozen. (Rating has changed for the future)
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I'm Gem. It's a pleasure to meet everyone. It's been a while since I've last written a fanfic... (over 2 years) and this is also my first Elsanna fanfic. Constructive criticism is always welcomes. :)

This prologue is a kind of a test run to see how y'all like it.

I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Prologue

Camera flashes and shouts were seen and heard all along Hollywood Boulevard as various stars arrived, all dressed impeccably for the 85th Academy Awards. Better known as the Oscars, this night was important to many film actors and producers as this is the night where they may get recognized for their work or scouted to do something new and possibly big. Veteran actors and new up and coming actors all arrived, squinting as the cameras immediately start flashing the moment their car doors open. But this year, there was a new actress who threw the media into a frenzy. Born and raised in Norway, Elsa Bernhardt was the epitome of a Scandinavian beauty. Elegant, beautiful, and humble were often the words used to describe the young woman.

The black car rolled up and the driver ran to the back passenger side and opened up the door. There was a pause before a pale leg gracefully stepped out followed by another. Soon enough, Elsa Bernhardt stood among the flashing lights and calls to look this way and that with a small smile on her face. Dressed in a royal purple halter top dress by Valentino, she was breathtaking and some photographers forgot to take pictures as they stared at the blonde beauty before them. Even fellow actors and actresses were enamored by the new girl. Namely a fiery red head who, although unknown, was invited to the Oscars at the insistence of a well known director who had met the girl as she was casted as an extra.

Anna sighed as she stared at the blonde beauty. She wished she could be so beautiful and elegant. She shook her head and turned back to her friend, Hans. Also a new actor, he had been casted as minor leads in TV shows and movies. He was handsome and charming, causing many woman to fall for the man who was basically a modern day prince. Only to find out he was looking for his own prince charming. He had caught Anna watching the newly arrived guest and chuckled. "You can go talk to her, you know?" He whispered to her as he offered his arm to the blushing redhead. Taking his arm, she all but glowered at him and huffed. "As if she'll associate with me."


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm back. This is a short chapter one, isn't it... Whoa. Whoops. I promise the next one will be longer!

Please do R&R! It helps a lot. :3

* * *

Chapter One

The 85th annual Academy Awards was nothing short of spectacular. Anna was absolutely entranced by the vast display of talent all around her and to think she even brushed shoulders with them! She was incredibly happy and giddy at the fact that Idina Menzel, of all people, had come up to talk to her and said she had recognized her during her time as an extra. Currently, Anna sat in her seat at the Dolby Theatre, gushing to a laughing Hans about her excitement and near fainting experience. Everything was fantastic and dreamlike to the young girl. Her dreams from childhood were slowly becoming a reality and she can hardly believe it.

She had already seen Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt walk by, their seat a couple of rows in front of them. Meryl Streep had said her hellos as she walked by, recognizing Hans and becoming acquainted with Anna. The poor girl was on cloud nine, her face nearly as red as her hair as Emma Watson said her hello to Hans and complimented Anna on her dress. She had chosen a simple but elegant green Valentino Silk-Satin Maxi Dress complimented with a Christian Dior Vintage Necklace. Her friend, the director, spared no expenses on the young redhead causing the poor girl to burst into the tears and hug the laughing man for nearly ten minutes.

Everything was fine and dandy until Anna noticed who sat diagonally in front of her. Elsa Bernhardt had sat down during Anna's exchange with Emma Watson, unknown to all three parties. Now that she was so close, Anna could make out the fine details of the beautiful woman's face. Long lashes hid glacial blue eyes and her gorgeous pale skin hid the light dusting of freckles that were scattered across the bridge of her nose and her full and pouty lips were brought out even more with the red lipstick she wore. Her neck was adorned with a Gucci Flora Necklace with a black finish and in her hand was a simple black and magnet Fendi clutch. Her blonde hair was down and flowed in waves all the way to the middle of her back and her bangs framed her face beautifully. Anna couldn't help but stare at the Scandinavian beauty who hasn't said a word since she sat down. Actually, now that she's thought of it, she had never heard Elsa talk before.

"You're staring." Hans had whispered into Anna's ear, causing the girl to jump and squeal. This has successfully drawn the attention of those around her and caused Hans to laugh manically once more. Anna was steaming red when she heard a beautiful bell like voice come from in front of her. "Are you alright?" Looking up, Anna's aquamarine eyes connected with glacial blue and she found herself entranced. Elsa. Elsa Bernhardt was looking at her. Elsa Bernhardt was talking to her. Elsa Bernhardt asked her a question. She had ask- "Wait what?" Was all Anna's brain could fire out as she blanked out the moment their eyes met.

Anna was brought out of her revere when she heard a light chuckle from the blonde woman and blushed even more. Elsa had covered her mouth with her hand as she chuckled, a light blush on her face as she smiled at Anna. "I asked if you were alright." Anna blinked and her eyes widened before nodding vigorously. "Yes! I'm alright! Thank you… Uhhhh. My name is Anna. Anna Young." She extended her hand and offered a shy smile. When a pale hand slid into hers and shook her hand, her brain short circuited again. Soft and lightly cool was how she could describe the hand that held hers. How would they feel all over he bo- What. She was dragged out of her thought when Elsa's voice rung through again. "I'm Elsa Bernhardt. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Young." Anna gave a start and waved her free hand. "No no! Please… just call me Anna! I'm just… you know.. Anna. Just Anna." There was a pause before Elsa's whole expression changed from calm and elegant to shy. She smiled gently and brushed an errant strand of hair away from her face, glancing away. "Just Anna?"

Anna's eyes widened and her cheeks began to turn pink. Was Elsa flirting with her? She was about to reply when the music started playing, signaling the start of the ceremony. "I'll talk to you after, _Anna._" The way Elsa said her name was shy but definitely flirtatious. This was, no doubt, the best night of her life.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I'm back... and I am surprised by the amount of views and favorites this is getting! I must admit that I was a bit nervous to post this since it has been a while... so thank you everyone!

Anyways, as promised, this chapter is much longer than the ones before. But I can't promise my updates can be as soon as these two chapter have been.

I forgot to mention, Elsa and Anna's past may not be all happy with rainbows and things so please be prepared? I promise it won't be anything too bad... I think. I'll post warnings.

But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The ceremony itself was a sight to behold. Anna couldn't sit still in her seat as various stars went up to present and receive awards and the performances from musicals such as Les Miserables and Chicago had got her singing along quietly under her breath. She was a secret musical lover and sang often when alone and left to her own devices. When she first started singing along to "All That Jazz" from Chicago, she thought she had seen Elsa glance back at her but determined it was just her fangirl imagination going crazy.

The entire ceremony ended too soon for Anna's taste and she was left saddened at the thought that this may be her only chance to be at the Oscars. She was about to start wallowing in her sadness when she felt Hans tug on her hand. "Come on! We have an after party to go to!" She merely stared up at him, thoroughly confused. "After party? What are you saying? I'm invited to an after party?" Not only did she get to sit in a theatre with a bunch of celebrities, now she gets to go to a party with them? Not to mention THE Elsa Bernhardt had talked and flirted with her. She was beginning to question if she had died and gone to heaven.

Hans merely rolled his eyes and nodded. "Of course you are invited, Red. Now let's go! Our car is waiting." She got up and was beginning to follow him when a cool hand caught her arm. She turned only to find Elsa's face mere inches from hers, an elegant smile gracing her lips. "I'll see you at Vanity Fair." All Anna could do was nod dumbly as she stared at the red lips that were just so close. So incredibly close and delicious looking that if she just leaned in an- "Anna! Hurry up! Are you hungry or not?"

Giving a start, she turned to stare wide eyes at the red haired man who was smirking at her from down the aisle. "You better go now, Anna. Don't want to keep your friend waiting." When Anna had finally registered what Elsa had said, the blonde was already halfway down the aisle. Sighing, she picked up her dressed and rushed up to the smirking man, her arm quickly looping with his. "Shut up." Was all she muttered to him, causing him to laugh as he led the way out of the theatre and to their waiting car.

* * *

Drink clutched in her hand, Anna wandered around, occasionally chatting with actors and producers alike. Most of them, after finding out she's only been an extra on some shows, encouraged to keep working and saying how they saw talent in the young woman. To put it plainly, she was having the time of her life. Finishing her first drink, Anna slowly made her way to the bar, mindful of where she stepped so she wouldn't accidentally step on someone's shoes or dress.

As she was just about to reach the bar, a man backed up and bumped right into her, causing her to step on the tail end of her dress and fall backwards. She closed her eyes and braced for with the hardwood floor but it never came. Instead, she fell against something soft and warm. Opening her eyes, she was met with a shocking glacial blue. They seem so familiar… So gorgeous… So… Elsa!

Getting up, she apologized profusely as Elsa covered her mouth and giggled. "It's quite alright. I'm glad I caught you though… I can't imagine that floor being a good landing pad." Anna could feel her blush rising as she looked down. Elsa smiled softly and held out her hand. "I was just headed to the bar… care to join me?" That had brought a small grin to Anna's face as she shyly took hold of Elsa's hand. Almost immediately, Elsa intertwined their hands and squeezed them gently as she led the way to the bar at the side of the room.

* * *

She had spent the evening from there on out with Elsa, talking about everything and nothing. She had learned that the blonde was 22 years old and was shocked to learn that Anna had recently turned 21. Two days before, to be exact. "Well happy belated birthday to you, Miss Young! I see you are happily indulging in your recently acquired privilege." She said as she toasted with a smirk, indicating the Sex on the Beach drink that was half empty in the redhead's hand. Clinking her glass with Elsa's, Anna merely nodded as she took another sip from her curly straw. "I can't help it! These are too good to pass up! My friend, Hans, took me to this lounge thing and ordered this for me. I've been hooked ever since!" Elsa merely giggled as she continued to sip her Stella Rosa Peach wine. She liked bubbly, soda tasting wine over others but that didn't mean she didn't know how to enjoy a nicely aged wine. Her family was quite the wine lovers after all… and very proper.

They made their way over to the snack table, running into Hans on the way as he was just finished a sandwich. "Ah! Anna! There you are. I was just looking for you. Enjoying your time?" Just as he fully turned to her, he noticed the girl had her hand intertwined with someone else's. Following the slender and pale arm up, he was met with an electric blue and he knew immediately who it was. He grinned as he stuck out his hand, giving a slight bow of his head. "Elsa Bernhardt! Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Hans Isles. It is such a great pleasure to meet you." He said sincerely, his green eyes shining with mirth. Elsa offered back a small smile, taking his offered hand and shaking it firmly. "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Isles. I have heard much about you… both from Anna and the media." He merely chuckled and shook his head, raising a hand up and waving slightly. "Please…Just Hans is perfectly fine. And I bet Anna's stories are far more entertaining that the media… and much more truthful too."

He turned to Anna and smirked, crossing his arms as he saw what was clutched in her other hand. "You're addicted, Anna. You need help. You're barely legal to drink and you need help already. This has got to be a new record." He teased as he saw her eyes narrow a pout already forming on her lips. "I am perfectly fine! You are the one that needs help! Sandwiches day in and day out! You are completely addicted to sandwiches." They argued back and forth like children causing Elsa to smile lightly. She gave Anna's hand a gentle squeeze, earning the young woman's attention. "I'm going to the washroom. I'll be right back. Pardon me." She excused herself and disappeared into the crowd, not noticing that aquamarine eyes followed each sway of her hips.

Hans watched Anna, his smirk growing bigger and bigger as he watched the redhead nearly drool as the Scandinavian beauty walked away. "You are totally crushing on her." He teased once more, his smirk growing even bigger if that was possible as Anna fixed him with a look. Honestly, if looks could kill, he'd be dead ten times over. That look, however, was quickly replaced by a defeated look. "Even if I really did, I don't even have a chance with her…" She said quietly, nearly unheard over the loud chattering and music.

Hans' expression immediately softened as he placed a gentle hand on the girl's freckled shoulder. "Anna… Have you not noticed the stares and whispers that have been thrown your way all evening?" He asked as he squeezed her shoulder gently, catching her attention. "What?" She questioned, her eyes growing big. He chuckled as his arm draped over her shoulder. "Elsa Bernhardt. The Scandinavian beauty is known for her incredibly talent in acting, singing, and playing the piano and violin. No to mention her immense beauty and grace that can make any man or woman fall to their knees. But the other thing she's well known for is being an Ice Queen." Anna stared at him, her eyes the size of dinner plates as she soaked up what he had said. "Everyone has been looking and whispering at you, Anna, because you've been talking to the Ice Queen herself. She hardly ever associates with anyone she doesn't have to. She never makes idle talk with anyone she doesn't have to… and she most CERTAINLY does not just go around holding just ANYONE'S hand. You, Anna Young, have been talking to her all evening and holding her hand. Getting her to giggle and even laugh out loud once. You're setting a record." He flashed her a smile before something over her head caught his eye. He looked back at her and smiled softly. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he pulled away and squeezed her shoulder gently. "You have more of a chance than you think, Banana. Take it." He gave her one last hug before walking away, promising to call her before he left to see if she needed a ride. Why wouldn't she ne- Oh.

Her train of thought was quickly cut off when a soft, cool hand touched hers and she automatically laced her fingers through the offered hand. Already knowing who it was, she turned and smiled, her eyes meeting a now familiar glacial blue. As she did so, she noticed that Hans' words all true. People were watching and whispering. It didn't look like they disapproved. It just looked like they were more surprised than anything but it still unnerved the young woman. Sensing her discomfort, Elsa sidled up closer and leaned down, touching her head gently with Anna's. "Is everything alright? You seem a bit tense." She gave the girl's hand a gentle squeeze, her blue eyes shining with worry. Anna looked up and smiled gently, nodding her head. "Yea… It's just… people are kind of staring and… I'm not used to it, you know? I'm new in the industry and no one knows who I am. Not that they should! I'm no one important, you know? I'm just an extra or the girl who follows Hans around or… I'm rambling. Sorry I do that when I get too nervous. Or excited. Or scared or or-" She was cut off by Elsa's free hand resting on her shoulder, a gentle smile on her red lips. "I understand. Would you like to step outside for a bit then? The fresh air my help." Anna nodded and allowed Elsa to gently tug on her hand as she led her outside to the terrance with a pool and a view of Los Angeles.

They stood outside by the pool, staring at the view Sunset Tower Hotel offered. It was a rather chilly night which meant not many guest had wandered outside. Noticing the redhead shivering, Elsa took off the white blazer she had used to accompany her dress and draped it over the young woman. "Won't you get cold?" Anna asked even as she pulled the warm blazer closer, Elsa's scent immediately invading her senses. Elsa merely shook her head and stared straight forward. "The cold never bothered me anyways." She said softly. Sensing something was off, Anna stepped closer and peered up at the taller woman. "Elsa? What's the matter?" She questioned tentatively. Seeing Anna like this made the wall Elsa was slowly building up crumbling. "I'm sorry, Anna. I should've known what would happen if I associated with you so much. I should have taken your interest and everything into account… which I didn't. I didn't think about how you felt doing something like holding hands with someone, much else a girl and someone you met merely hours ago… And me with my reputation… what was I thinking?" Elsa had gone off on a rant, her usual calm face turning into a scowl.

She was about to go off again when a warm hand gripped her arm tenderly. "Elsa. Please… I don't mind at all. I'm just… not used to all the attention because I was never one with many friends or traits that were interesting to others. It has nothing to do with you being a girl or your reputation. Actually, I didn't know anything about your reputation until Hans pointed it out." That caused Elsa to arc an elegant eyebrow, her blue eyes hardening. "H-He wasn't saying it as a bad thing! He said I was doing good, being able to talk to you and all since I've been a huge fan… he likes you! He really does. And so do I, actually." She added the last part quiet and giggled nervously as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, glancing to the ground. "But the point is… It's not you. I've just never been important enough to garner any attention from anyone. I was always the invisible girl in class and even at home. I'm surprised you even talked to me when we were at the Dolby Theatre let alone spend the whole night with me. I'm just a nobody and you're already so well kno-" She was stopped quickly when cool fingers gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to meet those shockingly blue eyes that successfully made her knees weak each time.

"You are not a nobody, Anna Young. You are never a nobody. You are a kind, gentle, caring, beautiful, talented, and incredibly cute young woman with a spark that I have never seen. I was drawn to you the moment I saw you on the red carpet." Her voice was soft and her eyes narrowed as she unconsciously drew closer to the now blushing redhead. "Never ever say you are a nobody. You are not a nobody, Anna. Never was and never will be. If you are to others, then they can go about their lives not knowing what they missed out on. But I know you are a somebody. You will always be a somebody to me." Anna could only stare at the blue eyes that bore into her, the blonde's words sinking in and striking a cord deep within her. No one has ever treated her with such kindness and… love. Not even Hans had gotten like this and he was her best friend. It was now she noticed how incredibly close they were that Anna could feel Elsa's cool breath ghosting over her. Just a little more and she could kiss those ruby red lips. She leaned up slightly and nearly brushed her lips with Elsa who had willingly leaned down when out of nowhere, a voice called out. "Anna! It's nearly 2:30! Do you want to- Oh! Oh my goodness I am so, so sorry. Please continue! Find me when you're done, Anna!"

With that, Hans bolted back inside but the damage was done. Both woman had jerked apart, their cheeks flushing as they stared at each other. They had nearly kissed. Oh how both of them wanted to but they knew it was too soon. They had barely met a few hours ago, really. Wouldn't that have been too fast? There was a slight awkward silence between them before Elsa cleared her throat and smiled, the remnants of her blush still gracing her cheeks. "Well… it is quite late… and I have an early meeting with my agent tomorrow." She said quietly as she rand a hand through her bangs. Anna giggled nervously and nodded her head. "Y-Yeah… I uh… also have a meeting with my agent tomorrow. I think it's uh… best if we went home and rest. It's been a long day." Elsa smiled at the nervous woman and held out her hand. "Allow me to accompany you to find Hans?" She offered, her eyes growing soft as they met aquamarine colored ones. Anna smiled and laced their fingers together, nodding. "I would like that very much, thank you."

Before they parted that night, Elsa had inserted her number into Anna's and Anna did the same. As Anna was about to step into the car, she felt a hand on her arm, halting her movements. As she turned, she felt something soft and warm press against her cheek. "I'll see you soon, dear Anna." With that, Elsa walked toward her own car that was parked a little ways again. Elsa had kissed her cheek. Dazed and grinning like a dork, Anna got into the car, a smirking Hans waiting for her. "I'm sure you've enjoyed your night?" He stated more than he asked as he loosened his bow tie. Anna merely flashed him another dorky grin before she stared out the window. Something caused Hans to laugh but she didn't care much. It wasn't until she got home and looked in the mirror did she notice the red lipstick stain on her cheek. She even contemplated not wiping it off but thought against.

Shoving her face into her pillow once she flopped down, she kicked her legs and let out a squeal. Elsa Bernhardt had kept her company all night! They nearly kissed. THEY NEARLY KISSED. This caused Anna to squeal into her pillow even more as she flailed about. Reaching for her phone, she hesitated slightly, her brows furrowing. Should she? No… Yes! No… Yes! Pulling up Elsa's name, Anna quickly fired off a text.

_"Got home safe. Hope you did too. Meeting you and talking with you all evening was great. Can't wait to see you again. Goodnight! xoxox"_

She threw her phone to the side as she returned her face to the pillow, not believing what she just did. Did she over step her boundaries? Was it too soon to text each other? Was it rude to text first in Norway? What if Elsa got mad at her? Oh no no no what if sh- A ting sounded, signaling a text message being received by her phone. Fishing the iPhone out of the sea of blankets, she saw a text from Elsa and all her worries flew out the window as she excitedly opened it.

_"Home safe and sound. And I also cannot wait to see you again. I hope that it will be sooner than later. Goodnight, dear Anna. x"_

A grin and a blush made its way onto her face as she let out a loud squeal and rolled over. Could her life get any better? Her dreams that night were filled with none other than a blonde hair blue eyed Scandinavian beauty.

* * *

I apologize if my description of the Sunset Tower Hotel is inaccurate. I have only passed by it but have never been in it. (But I have attended events at the Dolby Theatre and lemme tell ya... That place is gorgeous.)

Also, if there is any grammatical errors, I apologize. I'll try to fix them asap. Please R&R~


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter. I'm seriously surprised at the amount of feedback I'm getting and all the favs and follows. Thanks everyone! You have no idea how much this helps. It makes my day, really.

This chapter is actually shorter than the previous one.. which might be why I seemed to have finished his earlier than I though.

But I do hope you all like it!

* * *

Anna was almost late to her meeting with her agent, having slept past her alarm clock. With her red hair tied up in a messy ponytail, she raced down the street, deftly avoiding people while munching on the bagel she had grabbed on her way out. She reached the nameless building that held her agent's office and slipped in, giving a sigh and pulling off her sunglasses before smiling at the receptionist.

"Good morning, Ms. Young. Here to see Mrs. Shepherd?" Anna gave an enthusiastic nod as she shoved the rest of the bagel in her mouth causing the receptionist to laugh as she reached for the phone. "Alright. Let me just give her a call." As the receptionist phoned her agent, Anna leaned against the table and looked around. The nameless building held multiple agents for multiple movie star and producers including Hans' agent. She had ran into her fair share of actors and producers here but she had never worked up the courage to actually say hi.

She felt a tap on her hand and looked down to find the receptionist smiling at her. "Mrs. Shepherd said to just go on up." Anna nodded again and flashed a grin at the woman. "Thank you!" She ran to the stairwell, opting to exercise instead of taking the elevator. She's been too lazy to go to the gym lately, really, and that was no good at all. She reached the 5th floor huffing and puffing, nearly breaking out into a light sweat. "Boy am I out of shape…" Leaning on her knees, she took a deep breath before straightening up and heading toward the door marked Liara Shepherd. She gave a light knock before stepping in, smiling at the woman that sat behind the desk.

Liara Shepherd was a beautiful woman in her late twenties with light brown hair and a splash of freckles across her nose. Her bright blue eyes spoke of incredible intelligence and compassion but Anna knew how ruthless she could be, fighting tooth and nail to get Anna the best role possible. Although young, she was an incredible agent and others in the rest of the industry knew it.

"Good morning, Anna. Please have a seat." She gestured to the plush chair in front of her desk, her soft voice ringing through the room. "Good morning, Liara! How are you? How's Jane?" Anna took the offered seat and grinned at the woman. Liara recently married a marine she had dated for nearly two years after the marine had saved her from a gang attack. When the marine went MIA, Liara was devastated but she held onto hope for two years and in the end, she was rewarded. Jane returned to her and they lived happily ever after.

"She's fantastic. But today isn't going to be idle chatter. I think I have an offer for you that you can't turn down." This made Anna perk up and peer at the grinning woman with interest. "An offer that I can't turn down? What is it? Come on, Li! Don't tease me!" She said as she leaned closer to the desk, her aquamarine eyes boring into the sky blue ones. Liara stayed quiet for a moment, a sly grin on her face as she contemplated teasing the young girl. Thinking better of it, she reached into a drawer and pulled out a file that had a giant logo on it that was all too familiar.

Anna stared at the file incredulously. "Disney?" She asked as she snatched it up and opened it, looking through it. "Yes indeed. It's for their upcoming movie 'The Snow Queen' or something. They're still deciding on the title." Anna continued to thumb through the many pages of information, looking for anything interesting that concerned her. "Did they want me to be an extra or something? Castle servant? Villager?" Liara chuckled as she leaned back in her chair, smirking at the oblivious redhead. "No. They want you to play the main character. The Snow Queen's younger sister." This caused Anna to pause in her leafing. Slowly, she brought her head up to look at her now grinning agent.

"Wait, what?" That only caused the woman's grin to grow even bigger. "You heard me. They want you to go in and audition for the leading role. Tomorrow." Anna gave a start and gaped, her eyes the size of dinner plates. "Tomorrow?! But I don't know anything! Nothing! It says here that I should be prepared to sing. I can't sing, Liara!" Liara merely laughed and shook her head. "Of course you can! I've heard you singing Disney songs and musicals. I know you were in quite a few back in high school too. All they want is for you to sing any song from a musical." Anna merely huffed and pouted. "Yea… but even in high school, I played extras."

"Well it's still something." Countered Liara as she stood and walked to the other side of her desk. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she gave the redhead an encouraging squeeze and a soft smile. "I know you can do this, Anna. You're an amazing actress and a talented singer." Anna still looked uncertain but she nodded her head. Thanking Liara, she gave the woman a hug and turned with the file in hand and left. Pulling out her phone, she typed out a quick text to Hans asking if he had time to go to lunch with her.

_"Yes I do but give me a bit. Just finishing things up with my agent here. I'll meet you at that Italian place in about an hour?"_

_"Sounds good." _

Nodding to herself, she quickly walked back to her apartment to drop off her file and grab her car. She spaced out while walking, still not believing Disney had asked her to audition and for a leading role, no less. Before she knew it, she stood outside of her apartment door, staring at it blankly. FInally realizing where she was, she fished out her keys and swung open the door. Dropping the file on her coffee table precariously, she flopped down onto the couch with a sigh. What is she to do? She hasn't sung in a show since her senior year of high school and she's only ever been an extra since… well since she could remember!

She laid there for a good fifteen minutes contemplating what she should do and her life in general before realizing she had to meet Hans for lunch. Getting up, she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and retied it before grabbing her keys and heading to the garage. She weaved her little Mini Cooper through the traffic that Los Angeles was famous for and cursed each time she was cut off… which was often. LA wasn't known for the most polite drivers after all. After nearly 20 grueling minutes filled with honking and cursing, she reached her destination. Barely finding parking, she shot out of her car and into the restaurant, eager to get a glass of soda. Oh how she needed the sugar.

Hans had beat her to the restaurant and was already sitting in one of the booths. She waved as she walked over, a bright smile on her face. She was just so excited to tell him what had just transpired with her agent. He was also grinning from ear to ear as he stood up to receive her in a warm and tight hug. "Anna! I have some exciting news!" His grin grew even wider when she echoed him. "Hans! I have some exciting news also!"

He gestured for her to take a seat and slid a glass of soda towards her. "Here you go. I'm pretty sure you didn't have coffee this morning. Now tell me! What's this exciting news?" He asked as he leaned forward, his green eyes shining as he grinned at her. "Oh no! You go first!" She waved her hand as she took a sip of her soda. They went back and forth, arguing about who should go first. In the end, as always, Anna lost. Exaggerating a sigh, she slumped her shoulders for a bit before shooting up and grinning. "I'm audition for some new movie Disney is doing tomorrow! The leading girl! I think it's called the Snow Queen!"

Hans stared at her in shock before another grin split his face. "Me too! They want me to audition for the role of the prince!" They stared at each other in silence before they both burst out laughing, their happiness nearly palpable. "We're going to audition for the same movie?! This is great! I can't wait! Anna… you're auditioning for lead! That's amazing!" He was positively gushing and she could only grin and grip his hand tightly.

* * *

They celebrated together by eating a whole pizza and Anna nearly chugging a whole pitcher of soda. They parted ways by giving each other tight hugs and wishing each other a good audition seeing as their audition times were completely different. Anna drove home, her heart filled to the brim with excitement and happiness. She was going to maybe star in a movie! With Hans! And who knows who else. She had noticed a mention of the main characters older sister and she wondered who will be playing opposite her. "Probably someone incredibly famous…" She mumbled aloud to herself as she pulled into the parking garage of her apartment complex. It was time for her to study and prepare for her audition tomorrow.

Four in the afternoon and she was still working on her singing. She hasn't sung in so long and her first try made her cringe. But she kept at it, staring holes into the music sheet clutched in her hand. She was about to start again when her phone alerted her of a new text. Placing the sheet down, she snatched the phone from the coffee table and flopped down on the couch.

Her heart gave a leap of joy when she saw Elsa's name flashing on the screen. Sliding open the text, her grin turned into a shy giggle as she read the text.

_"Good afternoon, dear Anna. I was just wondering if you were available to have a dinner date with me tonight."_

Anna glanced at the clock and grinned. She could give up a few hours of practice so she could spend some time with the beautiful blonde. And it was a date! Well… a dinner date but a date nonetheless!

_"I am certainly available to have a dinner date with you, dear Elsa. But alas! I have been locked up in this room by an evil thing called work! Help!"_

She sent the text and laid back contented before she realized what she had just done. Shooting up, she stared wide eyed at her innocent iPhone, nervous sweat nearly breaking out. "No no no I'm such an idiot! Now she must think I'm weird! Ohhhh now she'll know how much of a nerd I am. What kind of famous, gorgeous supermodel actress would want to date a nerd?!" She face palmed and buried her face in her hands, praying that she could undo that awkward text. Her iPhone alerted her of a new message and she reluctantly opened it.

_"Oh dear… Is that so? Well allow me to come and save you from this vile thing! Where is this creature keeping you, dear Anna?"_

Anna stared at the text, her jaw wide open. Elsa… was playing along? Elsa was willingly being a dork with her? She's dreaming. These past two days have been too good on her. Nope. She's sure she's died and gone to heaven. There is no other explanation for all that has happened. She typed in her address and sent it, still in disbelief.

_"I will be there promptly at 5. Please hang in there, fair maiden."_

Anna let out a squeal and she could feel her face heat up to the point where she was surprised she hasn't fainted. Elsa called her a fair maiden! Like she was some kind of princess! Looking around, she decided her apartment was in need of a quick tidy up. Like a red tornado, she flew around her apartment and attempted to clean up as much as she could in the 45 minutes that she had.

Just as she finished with cleaning her coffee table, the last thing she needed to clean, a knock resonated throughout the apartment. She made her way over to the door, brushed herself off, and pulled the door open, a grin on her face. Elsa stood there, dressed in a simple sleeveless blouse and beige capris. Her red lips turned up into a smile as her eyes landed on the redhead. "Good afternoon, Anna. How are you?" Anna's grin grew as she stepped aside and allowed Elsa entry into her humble abode. "I'm doing good! Great that now you're here." She immediately clasped her hand over her mouth as a fierce blush began to cover her face.

Elsa turned to give her an amused but adoring smile as Anna tried to avoid eye contact while closing the door. She couldn't believe she had said that out loud. She kept her head down as she turned away from the door and tried to make her way to the couch only to crash into something. Arms wrapped around her body to keep her from stumbling back as Elsa's light laugh was heard. "I'm glad that I could make your day better, dear Anna." Anna looked up into blue eyes, a blush still adorning her face. What happened next nearly caused her to faint.

Elsa had leaned down and pressed a gentle but lingering kiss on the redhead's forehead, her scent immediately invading the shorter girl's senses. Automatically, Anna's arms went up and wound themselves around Elsa's waist and she snuggled up to the older woman. "I'm glad you came. I needed a break… and I kind of missed you." Anna felt more than heard Elsa's chuckle as the older girl pressed her cheek into Anna's red hair. "Kind of? You just kind of missed me?"

Pulling away slightly, Anna began to panic as she rushed to correct herself. "T-That's not what I meant! I m-mean of course I m-missed you! I-I-I just didn't want to seem too clingy or anything! But I really did miss you. A lot actually and I didn't know if-" A finger was placed on her lips to stop her rambling while simultaneously causing another blush to form on the redhead's freckled cheek. "Anna. I missed you too. No, you will not seem too clingy. I don't mind spending some more time with you at all. And you can text me whenever you'd like." She smiled as Anna nodded, that being all she could do. "Alright then. Ready to head out? You can pick the place."

Anna nodded again as she extracted herself from the embrace and went to grab her purse and put on her shoes. "But you invited me out… Shouldn't you pick the place?" Elsa shook her head and grinned. "Nope. I insist that you choose." Anna gave her a pout before placing a finger on her chin and doing a thinking pose. Elsa nearly swooned at the cute image but kept her composure. Barely. "How about Hard Rock Cafe? I haven't been there in a while."

Elsa nodded her head in agreement as they headed out the door. After Anna had shut and locked the door, Elsa held out her hand for Anna to take, a small smile on her face. Shyly, Anna smiled back and laced their fingers together and held onto her hand tightly, causing a light fluttering to appear in both of their stomachs. Maybe this was going to be the start of something incredible.

* * *

I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I recently started playing that game again and... well.. yea. Ehehe I bet you can't guess who my romance is.

I apologize for any mistakes that have appeared in this chapter. Please do R&R! As I said, they make my day. (The spellcheck/grammar check thing is funny here on ...) Sorry it's nearly 3AM and everything is weird.

Also, if anyone can guess/give me suggestions to what I'm going to make each character sing for their auditions, I'll give them a cookie. Well... kinda? Acknowledgement? I'M BAD AT THIS. (; _ ;) But yea... can ya guess? :3 I already have 2 in mind.

To **PureCreativity: **To answer your (or Kristoff's) question... I don't really know. I just thought he'd make a good best friend if he wasn't a charming douchebag. I wanted to try something new, you know? Kristoff is always the best friend and, although I love it, I wanted to try something different. It's more interesting that way. But don't worry. Kristoff will get his part.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello! I must first apologize. I hit some writers block along the way and I haven't had time to read over this chapter so if there are some mistakes... I'm so sorry!

Dude. Guys. 100 follows? I LOVE YOU ALL. You guys make my day. Seriously. Thank you so much.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Their dinner date went off without a hitch. Walking in, people immediately recognized the blonde right when she pulled off her sunglasses and whispers were heard about the pretty redhead that held her hand. Neither paid them any notice as they had eyes and ears on no one but each other. They were seated almost immediately and close to the stage where a band was playing gentle music that was perfect for people who came looking for refuge from the busy streets of Hollywood an Los Angeles.

Two hours later, they found themselves stumbling through Anna's door, giggling. Well more like Anna was giggling and Elsa was grinning hugely. "Did you see the look on the guys face when you ordered the ice cream? I think he forgot how to breathe!" They had gone to Cold Stone Creamery for dessert instead of ordering at Hard Rock Cafe and the guy who got their ice cream had looked about ready to faint. "I told you that you were so beautiful, you took people's breath away." Elsa merely shook her head and giggled. "I'm pretty sure it was because of my fame, dear Anna. You keep making sound like some kind of goddess." Anna scrunched up her face and pouted at Elsa who giggled again. "But you are! A beautiful goddess!"

Anna clasped a hand over her mouth and blushed. She just keeps slipping up today! What is going on?! Sighing, she made her way over to the couch and Elsa followed silently. "Can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Coffee?" Elsa shook her head as she took a seat on the couch, a smile directed at Anna. "No thank you. I've had my fill of drinks for tonight." Looking down, she noticed sheet music and picked up it, her eyes roving over the notes. "You sing?" Anna blushed and nodded. "Yea… when I was in high school, I did musicals and I was in choir. I'm not that good though. I'm practicing for an audition tomorrow."

Elsa arched a delicate eyebrow as she directed her gaze at the redhead. "Audition? For a musical or a movie?" Anna took a seat next to her and took out a file. "A movie. For Disney. It's called the Snow Queen for now. They want me to audition for one of the leading roles." Elsa's eyebrows shot up and nearly disappeared into her blonde bangs. She brushed her hand through her straight blonde locks which she had kept down, as usual. She didn't tend to do much with her hair. Playing with the ends of her hair, she made no comment. Instead, she returned to looking through the notes.

"Can I hear you sing? Ah.. Do you have a piano?" Anna nodded and pointed to the corner where a piano sat next to the window. It was cleverly placed so you wouldn't noticed it unless you looked closely. It was clearly well used but why was it hidden? "I-I'm not that good, Elsa. I don't want to subject you to horrendous singing." Elsa stood up and shook her head as she made her way over to the piano. "Nonsense. I am positive that you sound divine. May I use this?" Nodding her head, Anna got up and stood behind Elsa as she lifted the top off the piano and sat on the bench. Elsa placed the music sheets on the stand provided and positioned her self. There was a pause before she began to sight read, her hands only pausing ever so slightly as she got used to the rhythm of the song.

Once she got a hang out it, she stopped and turned to look at Anna. "Dear Anna… may I have the greatest pleasure of hearing you sing?" Anna looked away from the piercing blue eyes and bit her lip. Elsa was known for her talent in acting but also in singing and musical instruments. What is she was so terrible, it drove Elsa away? What if she just couldn't sing in front of the blonde? What if- Her train of thought was cut off by a cool hand on her arm. "No need to be nervous… just allow the music to take over and forget about everything else. I am not here. It is only you and the music. I wish to help you so you may succeed tomorrow." Gulping, Anna could only nod and that earned her an encouraging smile from the blonde before she had turned back to the piano.

She paused before her fingers began to press down upon the keys, stringing out a beautiful melody. Anna closed her eyes and let her body relax, allowing the music to permeate the air and spill into her body. This song… meant a great deal to her and although no one knows why, they could tell that it does whenever she sings it. Keeping her eyes closed, she filled her lungs with air and began to sing, allowing the soft melody to guide her.

**"On my own… pretending he's beside me. **

**All alone… I walk with him till morning. **

**Without him, I feel his arms around me…**

**And when I lose my way I close my eyes…**

**And he has found me."**

The images that flashed behind her eyelids threatened to cause tears and she quickly pushed them down. Now was not the time. She needs to practice and get into the habit of singing again. She didn't need these memories. Or did she?

**"In the rain the pavement shines like silver.**

**All the lights are misty in the river. **

**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight.**

**And all I see is him and me forever and forever."**

At this point, stray tears had begun to leak out and Anna had a tight grip on the hem of her shirt. Her emotions were clear as she continued to sing the song with her eyes tightly closed. She had completely forgotten about her blonde accompanist. When she finally reached the end of the song, she took a deep breath but kept her eyes shut tightly. She was attempting to reign in her emotions when she felt a pair of strong arms embraced her and the scent of cold winter air wrapped around her like a warm blanket. Automatically, her hands unclenched and circled Elsa's waist. She buried her face into the taller woman's chest as a silent sob wracked her petite body. The arms around her tightened and a cheek was pressed to the top of her head.

That was when she felt it. It was wet and she wouldn't have felt it if Elsa didn't press her cheek against the top of her head. "Elsa wha-" She never finished her question. Once she attempted to pull away to look at the older woman, Elsa had pulled her back, shaking her head. "No… Anna. Don't. Don't look at me." She all but whispered as she buried her face into Anna's hair, refusing to let her see her cry. Anna didn't argue as she, in turn, buried her face into Elsa's shoulder, allowing her scent to calm the fiery redhead. "Why are you crying, Elsa?" She asked softly as she closed her eyes, enjoying the embrace and the feeling of safety that came from being in the blonde's arm.

"Your emotions. I have never heard someone sing that song with such emotion. It's overwhelming." Came the equally soft reply. The arms around her tightened ever so slightly as Anna felt a light shudder come from the pale woman. Anna pulled away and took Elsa's hand in hers. She gently led them to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to her. As soon as Elsa sat down, Anna returned to how they were with her face buried in the blonde's shoulder. "Would you like to talk about it?" The question was met with silence for a moment before Anna took a deep breath only to be interrupted. "You don't have to, you know? We only did just meet." Anna shook her head slightly. She had never felt like she trusted anyone as much as she trust Elsa… and it's true. They had only barely met. But Elsa's embraces gave her a sense of warmth and security and she felt that she could trust the woman with her life.

"The song… reminds me of my father. He loved musicals and movies so much and this was his favorite song. It reminds me of him every time I hear it or sing it." She offered no more as she began to sob once again. Elsa was contented with just that small yet huge bit of information. She wanted to take her time and slowly discover the girl that was curled up in her arms. "It's alright, Anna… cry and just let it all out. I'm right here. I'll be here for as long as you need me." She had whispered into the copper locks as she closed her eyes. How long had the redhead kept all this in? How long had she suffered quietly while trying to put on a brave face for everyone? No… the real question is how long has she been alone? No matter. Elsa is here now and she's determined to give the girl as much happiness as she possibly can.

After an unknown amount of time with the both of them just sitting there in each other's arms, Elsa finally stirred. "Anna… Dear Anna. It's getting late and you should go to sleep. Didn't you say you have an audition tomorrow? You're going to need your sleep." Reluctantly, Anna allowed herself to be pulled up and led to the bedroom. Elsa had to guess which door was the bedroom but in the end, she had guessed right. "I'll wait outside while you change, alright? I'll tuck you in before I leave." Elsa stood outside, waiting patiently until the door opened and Anna peeked out. Her eyes shone bright even if they were slightly puffy. Smiling softly, Elsa stepped through the slightly open door and took in what Anna was wearing. A plain white shirt and pink short shorts. It was just so… Anna. Taking her hand, she led the girl over to the bed and tucked her in.

"I'll text you tomorrow. How about that?" Frowning, Anna shook her head and held onto Elsa's hand. "Stay with me tonight?" Elsa's brow creased as she shook her head, her bangs flopping about slightly. "We hardly know each other, Anna. I don't think it's safe to let a stranger into your house at night… let alone your bed." Anna gave a small laugh and tugged on her hand a bit more. "But I trust you… Somehow, I know you won't hurt me. Please…? It's late… and I don't want to be alone." Her aquamarine eyes turned nearly sea green as tears threatened to spill once again, no doubt from the memories of earlier and the past. The same question echoed in Elsa's head, causing her eyes to widened. How long HAS she been alone? Giving in with a sigh, she nodded slightly. "I'll stay… but only for tonight, alright? But we both must sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

Nodding, Anna pointed to a drawer and told Elsa to help herself to some sleep wear. Padding over to the drawer, Elsa pulled it opened and grabbed a powder blue shirt and black shorts. Running to the restroom, she changed quickly before returning to the redhead buried under the comforter. "Anna? Anna, dear.. you must scoot over." There was a mumble before the lump under the comforter began to wiggle towards the wall. Chuckling slightly, Elsa slid under the cover and once she was settled, the lump latched onto her and snuggled up to her. This time, Elsa laughed and wrapped her arms around the young woman. "Are you usually this cuddly with people you barely know?" Elsa asked jokingly as she nuzzled the red hair and placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. "Well considering you're the first to be in my bed, I wouldn't know… but I do like cuddles and snuggles." Came the mumbled reply and Elsa's giggled. So she was the first to share beds with the girl? She felt honored yet surprised. How can a cute girl like her not have at least cuddled with someone before? Well neither has she but no one has to know.

"Well if it's cuddles and snuggles you want, I can definitely give you that." She whispered as she pulled the girl more snuggly against her own body, relishing in the warmth. "Good… because I don't plan to let you go anytime soon…" Anna had trailed off and her breath had evened out. Elsa smiled softly and nuzzled into the younger girl. She hadn't felt this content since… well, since forever. She couldn't recall a time where she felt as content as she did now. "Goodnight… my dear Anna." Placing one last kiss on the girl's forehead, she closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

Anna woke up to the sun streaming in through the window. She groaned and burrowed further into her warm, breathing pillow. Wait. Breathing pillow? Last she checked, she didn't have a pillow that could breathe. Opening her eyes once again, she was met with a shock of blonde hair draped over the pillow. Following the long strands, she came face to face with a sleeping Elsa Bernhardt who looked as regal as always. She stayed.. she didn't leave. That shocked Anna. No one had ever stayed with her when she was having one of those days. They would just give her a hug and wish her well then leave and never bring it up again. But here was Elsa, sleeping beside her the whole time and even holding her if she was feeling things right.

Lost in thought, Anna failed to feel Elsa stir and only noticed when a voice, hoarse with sleep, spoke up. "It's only 7 in the morning, Anna. Go back to sleep." Elsa nuzzled into Anna's hair again and sighed in happiness. Giggling, Anna hugged Elsa tighter and nuzzled the older woman's neck, returning her sigh of happiness and feeling Elsa shudder at the feeling. "I can't. I think I've slept too much. Ill get breakfast started, alright? I'll call you when I'm done." She reached up and kissed Elsa's cheek before reluctantly extracting herself from the warm embrace. Sitting on the edge of bed she paused, and stared at the ground. "Elsa?" There was a hummed sound of acknowledgement from behind her causing Anna to smile. "Thank you… for staying. No one has ever done that before."

She was met with silence and that made her smile sadly. Perhaps she did scare off Elsa but she was only waiting for the chance to escape. She made to get up but was suddenly pulled back down as pale arms encircled her waist. Her back connected with a warm front and she made a surprised squeak. Turning her head, she came face to face with piercing blue eyes once again. "You don't need to thank me, Anna. I'll always be here whenever you need me." That surprised Anna and her brain went into auto drive. "Why?" Elsa looked taken aback as her eyebrows shot up. "Why?" Anna nodded, averting eye contact. "Why would you do this for me? All night, we've been pointing out how we hardly know each other and yet here you are… basically promising to help me with my burdens. You've cared more for me than people I've known for years. Why do you do this? What will you gain from all this?" She couldn't help it. She had to know. Elsa was beautiful. She was strong and famous and everyone wanted to be her and wanted her. Yet here was Elsa, sitting in bed with her after a night of snuggling and sleeping together.

Anna felt Elsa nuzzle her cheek and she glanced to the side to see a small smile on Elsa's lips. "What do I gain from this? I gain you. I gain your friendship and your trust. I do this because I want to. Because I like you, Anna Young. I like you a lot and I want to help you and be here for you. I want to give you the happiness you deserve." Anna had no reply as she sat there, feeling Elsa's chest rise and fall behind her. "I… I don't… Thank you." She heard Elsa chuckled and give her a light peck on the cheek. "You're very welcome, dear Anna. Now then… why don't we BOTH go and start breakfast?" Anna smiled as she turned to Elsa, a grin on her face. "Yea… I would like that." And it was then that she realized exactly how close they were. That realization triggered another thought. They had slept together in thin clothing all night, pressed up against each other. "Hey Elsa?" Another hum in response as those blue eyes bore into her own. "What is going on with us?" Those clear blue eyes turned puzzled. "What do you means?" Giving a small laugh, Anna gestured to them both. "We slept together, in an innocent way mind you, and we keep giving each other kisses and just… acting all couply in general… yet we have only been on one date and have known each other for two days. What are we exactly?" Elsa took a moment to process what Anna was pointing at before laughing. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I don't exactly know what we are… what do you want us to be?"

She sat there and thought for a second before turning her gaze back to Elsa. "I… don't want a label yet… but I want to try to have an 'us' kind of thing…" Smiling softly, Elsa nodded in understanding. "Okay… no labels yet… lets have a few more dates first then, yes?" Anna nodded in confirmation and they both grinned at each. Elsa's eyes flit down to Anna's lips and Anna did the same. Slowly, Elsa leaned forward, giving Anna enough time to pull away but she didn't. Smiling triumphantly, Elsa leaned in the rest of the way and placed a kiss… on the tip of Anna's nose before getting out of bed and stretching, a smirk on her face. "Well.. let's get breakfast started! You do have an audition today." She said before walking out of the room, leaving a stunned and blushing redhead behind. "Wha- Wha- ELSA!"

* * *

Well there you have it! Anna's audition song has been revealed. I don't think it's what anyone expected... but I used it to tie into her past and also... it's my go-to audition song if I have nothing else. Got me into quite a few roles, I tell you!

Elsa, Hans, and Kristoff's audition songs are still unknown so suggestions would be great!

(Told ya not all of this is going to be fluff and lovey-dovey.)

Once again, I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope you've enjoyed chapter 4! Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 5

Whew. Hello! This chapter was faster than I thought it would be... But I'm trying get a few updates in before I'm back to rehearsals and concerts.

I am sorry if it seems rushed or if there are any mistakes!

Enjoy!

* * *

They made a mess of the kitchen in their attempt to make pancakes but in the end, they sat down at the table with plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Covered in flour, the both of them sat, eating in a comfortable silence. Anna sat sipping her orange juice while Elsa sipped the instant coffee that Anna had lying around. Both lost in thought as they chewed on their food slowly. Elsa was going through her schedule mentally as she always does in the morning while Anna, on the other hand, sat there taking in the sight of the blonde eating breakfast with her. This was something Anna had dreamt about since childhood. Finding someone who she could wake up to every morning and eat breakfast with. Someone who was content with how silent she was in the morning even though she's a firecracker any time else. Yet, today was only the first day and she already felt like this was just… so right. This was what she had been looking for.

"A penny for your thought?" She was brought out of her quiet memories when a soft voice pierced the silence. Looking up, she met curious blue eyes peering at her from under blonde bangs as red lips curved into a lopsided smile. Anna shook her head and smiled back. "Oh nothing… I'm just usually very quiet in the morning." A chuckled escaped the blonde as she placed another piece of pancake in her mouth. "Well please… don't let me interrupt. But I must say… your pancakes are divine!" That earned her a light laugh from the redhead and Elsa couldn't help but gaze at her adoringly. Some of the red locks stuck up in random areas and her large white shirt slipped off one shoulder, a freckled shoulder finally revealed.

_So she does have freckles there. I wonder where else…_

Her eyes widened at her own thought and she unconsciously closed her eyes and shook her head. "Elsa? Is everything alright?" Opening her eyes consciously, she was met with a pair of concerned aquamarine eyes, one of which was partially hidden behind red bangs. "Yes. Yes everything is fine. I'm just going over my schedule for the day. She looked at the clock and frowned. "I'm afraid I must get going soon, though. I have something at 11:30." Anna looked up at the clock also and nodded. "So do I!" They quickly finished their breakfast and cleaned up with Elsa doing the dishes and Anna cleaning up the mess they had made. How they must look like a married couple.

It was 9:30 by the time they had finished getting everything back into place. "Well then… I guess I must be going." She frowned and turned to the pouting redhead. Giggling, she placed a hand on the girl's head, threading her long fingers through the red locks and massaging the scalp. A sound akin to purring was heard as the young woman immediately relaxed, her pout turning into a content smile. "Don't worry, dear Anna. I will text you throughout the day. How does that sound?" Anna opened her eyes and for some reason, her eyes seemed brighter than usual. "Yes please!" Chuckling, Elsa nodded and excused herself to freshen up and get changed. She disappeared into the bathroom while Anna disappeared into her bedroom.

* * *

Elsa stood in the entrance of Anna's apartment, a hand on her purse as she smiled at the pouting redhead before her. "Come now, Anna… you know I'll only be a text away." She pointed at her phone, a giggling escaping her from between her red lips. "I know… but I… wanted to spend the day with you." The last part was whispered as a blush made itself home on her freckled cheeks. That caused Elsa to grin goofily as her blue eyes shone with pure affection. "You will soon. I promise. Now good luck on your auditions, alright? Just remember… you have what it takes. You're amazing. I know you can do this."

Giving Elsa a shy smile, Anna nodded, her ponytail bouncing on top of her head. "Yea… thanks. They said they would have the results shortly after the audition process so I'll tell you the results as soon as I know!" Elsa nodded and pulled Anna into a firm embrace. Placing a kiss on Anna's forehead, she said her farewell once more before departing. First stop was home so she could change her outfit. Then to the audition studio for her auditions that day.

_Good luck, Anna. I hope we can star opposite each other._

* * *

Anna parked her mini cooper and sighed. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stared up at the giant studio complex. This is where her auditions was to be held. She was to be singing her own song and then a duet with the actress who may play her sister. She took a deep breath before stepping out of her car and making her way inside. Walking through the double doors, Anna looked around, feeling a bit lost.

"Ms. Young?" Anna gave a start and turned to the voice that had spoken. A young girl, seemingly no older than 18, stood to her right. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she had a cute smile on her face. Her light red hair was tied in pig tails that swung back and forth along with her movements. "Ah Y-Yes. That's me." Anna gave a small nod and a wave as she started at the young girl. "Hello, Ms. Young! I'm Vanille. I'm here to show you to the audition rooms… and I'm also the one who you can go to if you need any help with anything!"

_She has an Australian accent. It's kind of cute..._

All Anna could do was nod before following the red haired girl through the wide array of hallways before she stopped in front of a set of oak double doors. "Right through here would lead you to the Frozen audition rooms!" Anna turned to look at her, confusion clouding her eyes. "Frozen?" Vanille gave a nod before realization dawned on her. "Right! I forgot to tell you. The Snow Queen is now known as Frozen. Ah! They're waiting. Good luck!" She bounded off with Anna staring after her in shock.

Shaking her head, she took another deep breath before placing a hand on the door knob and stepping in. She was greeted with a table and four people seated behind it. All four were lounging casually, sipping coffee and what seemed to be soda. At the sound of the door opening, all four of them looked up and smiled in greeting.

"Hello! You must be Anna Young! We're the casting directors." They all introduced themselves separately and Anna smiled shyly, dipping her head slightly. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you all." The woman, Lindsey, merely grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No need to be nervous! Everything will be just fine. Your partner should be coming soon." Anna was about to reply when a sound of heels approaching interrupted her. "Oh look! Right on time."

Anna turned to the door, slightly nervous about who her partner would be. When the knob turned and the door opened, revealing who it was, Anna couldn't help but let her jaw drop and a gasp resounded throughout the room. "ELSA?!" The blonde, herself, couldn't help but grin as she gave a slight wave. "Hello, Anna. I guess I didn't have to text you after all." Anna merely stood there, staring at the stunning blonde who couldn't help but giggle. "Careful. If you don't close your mouth, you might swallow a fly." That finally brought Anna back to reality and she flew at Elsa who had begun to laugh. "I can't believe you! You knew all along that I was going to be auditioning with you and you said nothing! Nothing at all! How could you! You big meanie!"

_Oh Elsa… I'm so glad you're here. With you near, I feel like I can do nearly anything._

Elsa's tinkling laughter echoed through the room as she allowed herself to be shaken. "I'm sorry, dear Anna! I wanted it to be a surprise!" Anna continued to grumble and pout as Elsa used a dainty hand to cover her mouth as she laughed. The two failed to notice the casting directors giving each other smiles and nods. "Well, it seems you both know each other! That's perfect. Let's get started then, shall we?" Both Anna and Elsa immediately turned professional and nodded. Anna went up first and the directors seemed thoroughly impressed by her performance and Elsa could feel herself swell with pride.

Elsa stepped to the center of the stage, her heels clicking on the hardwood flooring as Anna took a seat. It was her turn to audition and of course she was nervous. But they didn't need to know that. "Elsa Bernhardt. It's a great pleasure to have you here. We are glad you accepted this audition." Elsa gave her a small smile and nodded, saying a small thank you. Anna watched her in awe, noticing that the Ice Queen had returned. "Are you ready to start?" Elsa gave another nod as she adjusted her stance and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the accompanist to begin playing. Anna's eyes widened as she immediately recognized those opening notes. Out of all the songs…

**"Something has changed within me.**

**Something is not the same.**

**I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.**

**Too late second guessing**

**Too late to go back to sleep.**

**It's time to trust my instincts…**

**Close my eyes…**

**And leap!"**

Elsa thought Anna had emotion when singing her song? Elsa surely have never seen or heard herself. Anna sat there, her jaw nearly to the ground as she watched the blonde let go of all inhibitions and just let the song take over. The directors were nearly in the same positions as their eyes widened before they began to scribble furiously on their papers. Anna couldn't help but think how absolutely perfect this was for Elsa and from the way she's singing it, Anna could tell the song connected with the blonde in more ways than one.

**"So if you care to find me**

**Look to the western sky!**

**As someone told me lately:**

**Everyone deserves a chance to fly!**

**And if I'm flying solo.. at least I'm flying free!**

**To those who ground me, take a message back from me!**

**Tell them how I am defying gravity**

**I'm flying high! Defying gravity!**

**And soon I'll match them in renown!**

**And nobody.. in all of Oz.**

**No Wizard that there is or was…**

**Is ever gonna bring… me… down!"**

That last note had pretty much blown everyone away as Anna nearly fell out of her chair. Elsa was amazing. She was absolutely amazing. Everyone was clapping by the end of her song as she stood there panting and with a huge grin on her face. She gave a little bow before returning to Anna who held out her hand for her. "That was amazing! That was so good! I can't believe it! I mean.. I knew you were good but that was divine! Amazing! Fantastic! Out of this world!" Elsa could't help but laugh at the gushing redhead. Taking the offered hand, she smiled softly at young woman. "Thank you, dear Anna… you were amazing also. I'm telling you… I have never heard anyone sing that song with such emotion. It is incredibly moving."

They were interrupted when Lindsey called them over, a smile on her face. "You two were great! Now one final thing. The two sisters are quite close so we need to see how much chemistry you two have together. Can you two sing a duet for us?" Anna and Elsa glanced at each other and nodded. "Great! Why don't you two take some time to choose a song and practice it for a bit? The practice room is through that door." Nodding once more, they made their way through the wooden door and into a practice room where a grand piano sat in the center. Elsa gestured to the piano and smiled. "Shall we get started?" Anna grinned and took Elsa's hand, dragging her to the piano. "We shall! I already have a song in mind!"

Not too long after, they emerged from the room, both of them with shy grins on their faces and hands laced together. They separated when they reached the center of the room, Elsa going to the accompanist and Anna standing right in front of the piano. A few whispered words were exchanged before the accompanist smiled and got up. He moved to one of the seats in the back and sat down as Elsa took his place on the piano bench. Looking to Elsa, Anna waited for her cue to start speaking. Once Elsa gave her a nod, Anna smiled and turned back to the judges.

"Since we are auditioning for a Disney movie… and you guys are looking for chemistry, we decided on this song. Hopefully, we can be what you're looking for in this movie." Elsa had begun playing the piano and the notes were immediately recognized by the directors, smiles once again gracing their faces as they looked up from their notes to study the two actresses. The moment Elsa began to sing, Anna's attention was turned fully to her and vice versa. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other, it seems and that pleased the directors immensely.

**"I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid!**

**Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let you heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride!**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view!**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming!**

Elsa's fingers glided effortlessly over the ivory keys as she sang, her blue eyes never leaving Anna's aquamarine ones. Her mezzo soprano voice giving the song a warm and calming tone that caused shivers to all the occupants of the room. Anna immediately picked up where Elsa had left off, excitement shining in her bright eyes as she sang to Elsa.

**"A whole new world!**

**A dazzling place I never knew!**

**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you"**

**(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)**

Anna's incredible soprano tone shone through as she sang, her excitement lacing through each word. When Elsa finally joined her, their lines mixing in perfect harmony, the judges nearly had to hold back squeals. There were two grown men, mind you. Lindsey had a hand to her heart as she watched the two interact. This was perfect. No. This was more than perfect. This was more than what they had hoped for when they asked for these two to audition.

**"Unbelievable sights!**

**Indescribable feelings!**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky!**

**A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes!)**

**A hundred thousand things to see **

**(Hold your breath, it gets better!)**

By the end of their song, their excited gaze had turn loving and the judges were quite possibly melting. They clapped as the final note ended on the piano and Elsa got up. Both her and Anna gave a small bow and laced their fingers together once again. Lindsey got up and nodded her head, her beaming smile never leaving her face. "Why don't you two head out to lunch? Come back after and we'll have the results for you."

* * *

Lunch was simple as they have decided to just get Subway which was down the street, a short walk away from the studio. Elsa had watched in amusement as Anna slathered mayonnaise on her poor cold cut. Elsa had opted to just get a simple tuna sub and an ice tea. Anna, on the other hand, had a bag of Miss Vickie's Jalapeño Potato Chips and a bottle of coke. Elsa could only shake her head as she watch Anna devoured her sandwich.

_Simply adorable. Anna Young, you are simply adorable._

Laughing, Elsa reached out and touched Anna's hand gently, an adoring smile creeping onto her red lips. "Anna, darling… Please do slow down before you choke. We do have some times left before we must return." Anna stared at her for a moment before swallowing her mouthful and nodding, blushing slightly. "Yea sorry about that… this is just really good and I couldn't help myself!" They both ended up laughing and chatting with each other about the most random of things.

* * *

Lunch ended quicker than Anna would've liked but that was alright. She was definitely nervous about what the results would be. Had she messed up? Had she sung badly? Was her notes out of tune? Because of Elsa's presence, she hadn't panicked about it before but now that results were drawing close… she was seriously panicking. Not to mention how perfect Elsa was. She must have looked like a total child next to the amazingly talented blonde. She was lost in the sea of troublesome thoughts until she felt a gentle squeeze on her hand.

Turning to Elsa, she immediately relaxed at the sight of the calmly smiling blonde. "Don't worry, Anna… Everything will be fine. You'll see." All Anna could do was swallow and nod as Elsa led the way inside and back to the rehearsal room, Anna trailing behind slightly. When they arrived, they were both greeted with warm hellos and a grinning Lindsey. In her inner panicking state, she failed to hear what Lindsey had been saying until Elsa had gently shook her shoulders, a lopsided grin appearing on her lips.

_Oh how I would love to just kiss that lopsided grin off her delicious looking lips…_

She was snapped out of her train of thought when Elsa's grin turned into a concerned frown. "Anna? Are you okay? Did you hear what she just said?" Snapping out of her daze, Anna blinked and looked around. "Wait, what? Huh? What did I miss? I'm sorry!" Elsa merely laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Anna! We both got the part! We're playing the leads!" Anna grinned up at her as returned the hug, squeezing gently. "I'm so glad for you Elsa! I knew you could do i- Wait. What? You said both of us?" She pulled away from the hug and looked around before finally focusing on Lindsey standing there, smirking at her.

"Indeed, Ms. Young. You and Ms. Bernhardt here will be playing the leads. Ms. Bernhardt will play the Snow Queen and you shall play her younger sister." Lindsey continued to smirk as she clasped her hands behind her back. All Anna could do was stare at her before returning her gaze to proud blue eyes. "Elsa… I got the part… I got a lead… I got a role starring opposite you!" Grinning, Elsa nodded and pressed her lips to Anna's forehead. "You did, Anna. You did. And I am so damn proud of you."

* * *

Do those of you who have guess/asked for **Defying Gravity**... Well you got it! I couldn't find a song that fit Elsa more than that, really. But don't worry. Other song suggestions may be used in the future. I am a Broadway girl after all. Can't help it with the music! Hope you guys don't mind.

So once again, I am sorry for any mistakes that have been found here!

Thank you for reading my odd fanfic and I hope you are enjoying it so far!

Please R&R! It helps a lot! Love you all!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! Here is the latest chapter! I do hope you all like it. I apologize for any mistakes.

And thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! Love you guys!

For any questions about how I know so much about LA or if I live there or whatever, my only answer is I vacation a lot. I have visited various places in the US.

Please do enjoy!

* * *

They had returned to Anna's apartment and were lounging around where Elsa was basking in Anna's happiness. She watched with another adoring smile as the redhead bounced around, her eyes alight with glee and her lips in a seemingly permanent smile. "Elsa! Can you believe it? I actually got the role! We're going to be in a movie together!" Elsa couldn't help but laugh as she leaned back on the couch, showing a rare moment of looking relaxed instead of regal. "Yes indeed, Anna! This is going to be fantastic. I just know it."

Anna nodded and bounded over, plopping herself down onto the couch beside Elsa. The blonde opened up her arms and Anna immediately snuggled up to her, pulling her legs up onto the couch and pressed her face into the crook of her neck. "I can't believe how fortunate I am, Elsa… I got to meet you and now I get to be in a movie with you. My life is too good to be true right now." Elsa chuckled and kissed Anna's forehead, earning a hum of delight from the younger girl.

There was a ping from Anna's pocket and she grumbled about being disturbed during her snuggle time. That earned a smile from the blonde as she watched Anna pull out her phone and read the text. Slowly, a grin began to spread across Anna's face as her eyes once again became alight with happiness and excitement.

"Hans! He made it! He got in! He's going to be in the movie with us!" Elsa couldn't help but grin along, Anna's happiness being incredibly infectious. "That's fantastic, Anna! I'm happy for him too!" Anna grinned at her and flopped back against her, snuggling into Elsa as she typed a reply back to Hans. After a while, Anna shifted and looked up at Elsa. "Hey, Elsa?" There was a hum of acknowledgement from the blonde who had closed her eyes to rest a bit. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me and Hans to celebrate? He's bringing another co-star. The guy he was partnered with."

Elsa opened her eyes and smiled at the puppy dog eyes that Anna was giving her. "I would love to go to dinner with you and meet my fellow co-stars." Anna gave a squeal and gave Elsa a quick peck on the cheek before jumping off the couch. "I'm going to freshen up!" Elsa gave a nod as she grinned and closed her eyes, feeling happier than she has in years.

_I'm so happy because of her… It's almost like I'm falling… No. It's too soon, isn't it? Well… I guess I'll just have to see._

* * *

Elsa's black Audi RS7 raced down the 710 freeway as they made their way to Long Beach. Hans had suggest Naples Rib Company and Anna immediately began craving the prime rib they had there. Anna sat in the passenger seat, her eyes shining as she looked over to Elsa, taking in the sight of the sun setting and the rays causing Elsa's hair to shine. Elsa glanced back, her blue eyes hidden behind big shades as she smiled. "What is it, Anna? Is there something on my face?"

Anna shook her head and continued to stare dreamily. "You're just so beautiful… Wait, what? Did I just say that out loud?" Elsa laughed and nodded slightly. "Yes you did. I am flattered, dear Anna… but I must say, you're so much more beautiful." This caused the redhead to blush more than she already was. "T-Thank you, Elsa.. but you're beautifuller! I mean not fuller but but… Oh you know what I mean!" Elsa laughed once more, her lips pulled into a grin. "Yes, Anna. I do… Thank you but I still say you're more beautiful! Now no more arguing this today. You know we'll only go in circles and never get anywhere." Her grin had turned into a smirk as Anna pouted but sat in a comfortable silence that was only broken by the low volume of the radio.

Noticing Elsa's hand resting on the gear shifts, Anna tentatively reached out and grabbed her hand gently. Automatically, Elsa turned her hand and laced their fingers together. "No need to be so shy, dear Anna. You can hold my hand whenever you like." Elsa smiled as Anna blushed again, her blue eyes never leaving the road. She gave Anna's hand a gentle squeeze and pulled it up to her lips, giving it a light kiss.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, the red-haired man was already waiting at the entrance, a grin on his face as he chatted animatedly to a hulking man with a mop of blonde hair. Anna had immediately bounded up to Hans and hugged him and they both began to gush about what had happened. The two blondes merely looked at the two redheads, laughed and turned to each other.

"Hello. I'm Kristoff Bjorgman. I'll be the ice harvester in the new movie." He said with a grin as he stuck out his hand while sticking the other into his jean pockets. Elsa offered a small smile and took the offered hand, giving it a firm shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bjorgman. I'm Elsa Bernhardt. I'll be taking the role of the Snow Queen." Kristoff blushed and rubbed the back of head sheepishly. "Please! Just call me Kristoff… oh boy… Um… I'm sorry but… are you THE Elsa Bernhardt?" She let out a light chuckle, hiding her smile behind her hand as she nodded. "I am that very Elsa Bernhardt… but please. If you insist that I call you Kristoff, I insist that you call me Elsa." He nodded his head and that was when they noticed the excited chatter had stopped.

Turning, they were both met with the gazes of the two excited redheads. "It's great to see you again, Elsa! I see you've met Kristoff!" Elsa nodded and returned the handshake Hans had offered her. They switched places as Elsa made to stand next to Anna and Hans made to stand next to Kristoff. Hans grinned and Anna and pointed at the blonde man. "Well then. Anna Young. This is Kristoff Bjorgman. He will be playing the ice harvester!" Anna grinned and stuck out her hand to take Kristoff's offered one. "It's nice to meet you, Kristoff! I hope we have a great time!" Kristoff grinned back and nodded. "Yea! I'm super excited!"

Someone called Hans' name and he gestured for the group to move into the restaurant. "Come on guys. I'm starving and those ribs sound amazingly delectable right about now." Everyone laughed and made their way inside, attempting not to notice the stares they earned with Hans AND Elsa being in their group. Feeling slightly uneasy, with all the attention, Elsa reached out and grabbed Anna's hand, lacing their fingers together once more. Hans had glanced back to make sure the group was still together when he noticed the two. A soft smile crossed his lips as he turned back to the front.

_You deserve this, Anna. More than I can ever say._

As soon as they were seated, Hans and Anna began to argue about appetizer what to get while Kristoff and Elsa looked at what entrees they wanted. Deciding to leave the other two to decide the appetizer seemed to not have been a good idea since it seemed war was about to be declared. Shifting slightly, Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder while Kristoff did the same to Hans. "Anna, dear… why don't we get the sample platter? We get a bit of everything." Elsa suggested with a light giggle as she took in the sight of the pouting redhead. Kristoff was attempting the same with Hans only to receive a humph.

After a bit of convincing, both redheads agreed to it and they moved on to entrees. Elsa and Anna decided to both get the prime rib while the two men decided to get ribs. Once the orders were placed, Hans and Anna immediately launched into details of their auditions with Anna gushing about how Elsa had surprised her and how they had sung together and everything. Hans and Kristoff listened with rapt attention as Elsa blushed slightly when Anna had spoken about her singing. Elsa had, in turn, told a bit of the story from her point of view… just not as animated as Anna was.

After their story, Hans began to tell his while Anna and Elsa listened intently. They laughed when Hans told of how Kristoff had gotten flustered when he found out his audition partner was going to be none other than Hans Sutherland. But in the end, both had done an incredible job together and the both had more in common than they though. They had found out merely 30 minutes after their auditions ended. From then on, they had took time to really get to know each other which led to Anna and Elsa being invited to dinner with them.

Anna perked up and looked curiously at Hans and Kristoff. "Say… what did you two sing for your individual auditions?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at Hans. She was cautious about what he had chosen. He grinned at her and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Me? Oh well… I was debating between 'I Feel Pretty' from Westside Story and 'Me' from Beauty and the Beast. I ended up singing 'Me' because… well… it's me!" He spread his arms before laughing and shaking his head. "I'm kidding. I just thought it would be fun. I've always loved the Beauty and the Beast musical."

Their attention turned to Kristoff who sat there silently, a light blush covering his face. Anna leaned back into her chair with a small smirk on her face. "So, Kristoff… what did YOU sing?" Kristoff merely coughed a little and looked away, his light blush blossoming into a full blown one. He mumbled something and Anna leaned closer, her brow scrunching up. "Couldn't hear you there, Kristoff! Come again?" He huffed and looked back at her, a playful scowl on his face. "I sang 'Thank You For the Music' from Mamma Mia! I love that musical, okay?" He huffed again and turned away. Anna held her grin for a second before laughing and nodding her head. "Hey! I'm not judging! That's great! That song is really hard to sing."

And just like that, the four of them got acquainted with each other quite quickly. Everyone had hit it off and were chatting like old friends by the end of dinner. They had bid each other farewell after talking well into the night with Hans and Kristoff parting ways together while Anna went with Elsa, arms hooked together.

Their drive back was a lot quicker than their drive there but that was to be expected since it was already nearly midnight. They sat in silence for most of the ride, Anna content with watching the passing scenery. Usually, silence was seen as an awkward thing but in this car, both occupants were content. Their hands were laced together as KOST 103.5 played in the background. It was a perfect night, if Anna was to label it.

They arrived at Anna's home way too quickly and Elsa had insisted on walking Anna to the door. As Anna made to unlock the door, she felt arms encircle her waist and a light kiss was pressed to the back of her head. "You were amazing today, Anna… and I'm just so happy that I get to star opposite you. This is going to be amazing." Anna stilled her movements for a second before turning around in the embrace and pulling the older woman into a fierce hug, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "I'm so happy too, Elsa. I just… I can't thank you enough. Just knowing you were there helped boost my confidence and I just… I felt like I could do anything."

She pulled away and looked up to meet the icy blue eyes shining with adoration and… something else while her own aquamarine ones shone with gratitude. "I'll see you soon then, Anna?" Anna nodded her head, her eyes never leaving the blondes. "We should go out again… before we do the first reading." Anna proposed, leaning up a bit closer as Elsa leaned down, nodding slightly. Feeling a bit bolder at that moment, Anna leaned up the rest of the way and placed a soft but lingering kiss on the edge of Elsa's lips. "Thank you… I'll text you tomorrow." She whispered against the cool skin of the blonde's cheek before placing another chaste kiss on the soft cheek and disappearing into her apartment. Elsa stood in front of the door in a daze for a good minute.

Slowly, a goofy grin that was so unlike the ice queen began to spread on the blonde's red lips as she slowly made her way back to her car. Tonight was a good night. This movie was going to be fantastic… Anna Young is fantastic.

_Oh how I wish I can hold you and kiss you and love you an- wait, what? Love her? I barely know her!_

Giving a sigh and shaking her head, Elsa started her engine and began to head home to the cold and lonely bed. She was going to miss how the redhead snuggled into her… Which was odd since she never did like physical contact and made sure that everyone knew that. But that redhead seemed to have broken all those rules within the first day.

_Anna Young… you truly are remarkable._

* * *

Its been nearly a week and both girls had been too busy to actually meet up. Skype calls and text messages were exchanged occasionally but with Elsa's busy schedule and Anna's semi-busy schedule, both girls had failed to plan a second date. Surprisingly, it was raining in Los Angeles and the forecaster predicted that it would continue to rain for a few days. The temperature had dropped, leaving the City of Angeles' occupants shivering in the low 60s. Due to California's constant warm weather, the low 60s were quite cold and had the city dwellers bundled up.

Anna placed a beanie over her red hair and sighed as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was down today to allow the beanie to sit comfortably while a red scarf was wrapped around her neck. Checking herself over once more, she nodded to herself before picking up her purse and heading out the door. Her agent had asked her to go in and grab pick up her script.

She huffed as quickly made her way to her car, frowning as the rain continued to pelt down. Throwing herself into the car, she huffed again as she started the car and immediately turned on the heater. Waiting for her car to warm up, she pulled out a a random CD case and popped the disc in. Celtic Woman started to play and she hummed, smiling softly to herself. She's always loved Celtic Woman… their music was so beautifully sung. The bonus was she actually saw their Believe concert live at the Nokia Theater. Not to mention how incredibly close Lisa Lambe was during Téir Abhaile Riú. Anna had touched her hand! They also did a Broadway tribute. That had sold it for her. She was in love with Celtic Woman.

She was lost in her happy memories when her phone gave a ping, signaling a message. She picked it up and gave a start. A text from Liara reminding her not to be late. She giggled and placed her phone down, shaking her head. Her agent knew how easily distracted she was and texted her to make sure she didn't daze off and lose track of time. She drove down Sunset Boulevard, being extra careful and trying to avoid heavy traffic… which was nearly impossible here in LA.

She had made it into Liara's office with minimal water damage to her beanie and coat. As she opened the door, she was pulling off her beanie and didn't notice the other redhead in the room. "Hey, Liara. Sorry I'm a bit late. Traffic, you know? Plus, I saw this kitten on the way up. It was sitting in a car and it was so cute and- Oh! Jane! I'm sorry. Didn't see you there. How are you? It's good to see you again! Where's Liara?" The other redhead merely grinned her crookedly handsome grin. "She went to the restroom. But it's good to see you again, Anna. Still rambling, I see?" Anna blushed at the memory of when she first met her agent and her then girlfriend turned wife, Jane Shepherd. Liara T'Soni was so beautiful and Jane Shepherd was so devilishly handsome that Anna couldn't stop her blushing and rambling.

Anna had finally taken a seat and the two redheads had begun sharing a friendly banter when the door opened and Liara poked her head inside. "I thought I heard incredibly loud laughter from in here. Should have known to never leave the both of you alone." She grinned as she stepped back into her office and closed the door. Making her way over to where Jane sat, she kissed her wife lovingly before swatting at her to get out of her chair. Jane laughed as she made for the couch, flopping down like a fish. For a commander, she was sometimes quite childish… and that made Anna like her even more.

Liara sat down with a happy sigh before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a manilla envelope. "Here you go, Anna." Taking the package, Anna's eyes scrunched up in confusion. "What is this? Did something new come in that I didn't know about?" She slowly opened the envelope, feeling how heavy it was. It felt like a book… but she never ordered a book. Liara merely shook her head as she suppressed a chuckle while Jane openly snickered.

Reaching into the package, Anna grasped a thick book and frowned while pulling it out. "What in the world is th-" She stopped mid sentence as she stared at the plain white book with big bold letters on the front. The Disney logo was, as always, the same cute writing but the title itself looked like the words were carved out of ice. Chipped and flawed in certain areas but no less beautiful.

_**Disney**_

_**Frozen**_

_**Final Shooting Draft **_

_**by**_

_**Jennifer Lee**_

_**9/23/13**_

All Anna could do was sit there with her mouth gaping. This was the first time she held an actual script book in her hands. Then it hit her. She was going to play the lead. She was going to get a whole bunch of screen time. People are going to KNOW her. They are going to want pictures with her and call out her name when she walks down the red carpet. She didn't dream of the attention. Oh no. She dreamed of getting a role that little girls will look up to. She wanted to get a role that will inspire others like he actors and actresses inspired her. Her dream was to give the gift of inspiration… and her dream was about to become reality.

* * *

Uhh... Please don't kill me about not putting Hans' and Kristoff's audition process in here. If you guys want, I can write an extra chapter detailing it. :)

The title and everything of the Final Shooting Draft for Frozen was what I found on the net... So if theres anything off about that, I'm sorry. I also decided to stray from Hans singing what Santino Fontana for the actual auditions. I thought "Me" from Beauty and the Beast fit his character a bit too. LOL And I didn't know what Jonathan Groff sang for his so I chose "Thank You For The Music" which he did sing for a cabaret.

As you can see, I do love Celtic Woman (saw them live. It was incredible) and Naples Ribs Company (delicious).

To the two Guest who have asked me to marry them because I love Disney and play Mass Effect... If I knew who you are, I may consider? LOL But yes... I do play Mass Effect and Final Fantasy and Skyrim and etc etc and I do love Disney. :) And Fang MIGHT make an appearance. MAYBE.

Sorry for the long Author's Note! You guys are awesome. Please R&R~!


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Anna had just gotten into her car after a long chat with the commander and her agent. Anna had missed talking with them and had used this opportunity to catch up with the cute couples life. Her phone vibrated and lit up as she was about to ignite the engine. Pausing in her movements, she picked up the vibrating device and smiled. Elsa's name showed up on caller ID and she couldn't answer it fast enough.

"Hello?"

_"Anna. Good afternoon. How are you?"_

"I'm good! Fantastic now that I've heard your voice! Just finished chatting with my agent. How are you?"

There was a light chuckled and a rustle in the background. _"I'm great now that I've heard your voice too. Say… how about dinner tonight?"_

Anna blushed and grinned like an idiot as she sat alone in her car. "As long as you promise to choose the place."

There was a playful sigh on the other end before more rustling was heard. _"If you insist, then I guess I'll have to. How does 6:30 sound to you?"_

Anna looked to the dashboard of her car and saw that it was already 5. Wow. She was in there for quite a while. "Yea! That sounds great!"

_"Alright. I'll pick you up at 6:30 then. Till then, my darling Anna."_

Anna was a bit breathless at what Elsa had called her. All she could do was squeak out a bye and hang up, her cheeks as red as her hair. She drove home, still mindful of the rain soaked streets. There was slightly more traffic due to rush hour but she made it home within 20 minutes. She stood next to her couch and stared at the clock. "I have… about an hour before she get here. I should pick out an outfit and take a quick shower… but what should I wear? Elegant like her? Or that hipster style? Maybe just plain… Ohhhhh! I don't know!" She ran a hand through her red hair as she made her way to her bedroom, ready to tear her closet apart.

Why was she so nervous about this date? It's not like it was their first… So why was this bothering her so much?

_Because you guys are getting kind of serious. You're playing for keeps._

Anna huffed as she sat back on her haunches. Perfect. Now she's talking to herself. Shaking her head, she went back to rifling through her closet before settling on a pair of black leggings, jean shorts, and a dark green knit sweater. Nodding to herself, she got up and made her way to the restroom, stripping as she went. She stopped only to grab a pair of undergarments before continuing on her way. Turning on the faucet, Anna let the hot water cascade down her freckled skin as she sighed in contentment. Within 5 minutes, her face was flushed from the heat and steam and her red hair stuck to her face and back. She had let her phone play Pandora in the background and she sang along to the tune of "I Can't Believe My Heart" sung by Susan Egan.

Her thoughts drifted to the blonde beauty as she sang, her teal eyes turning nearly green as a soft smile formed on her lips. Oh how her feelings toward romance and love have changed since she met had met Elsa. Maybe… love isn't all that bad. Maybe there is a good type of love out there. A real type.

_Well she hasn't forced herself on me like the others… Hell, she hasn't even kissed me on the lips yet. She's so shy… it's cute. _

Quickly finishing the rest of her shower, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. Hearing a knock on the door stopped all of her movements as she stared at her bathroom door in confusion. It was only five. Who the hell was at the door? Making her way over quietly, she peeked into the peep hole and let out a relieved sigh and a giggle. Elsa was early, it seemed. She quickly opened the door and pulled the surprised blonde inside. Shutting door, she let out another sigh before grinning at the shocked woman. "Hey Elsa! You're early! Not that I'm complaining though."

All Elsa could do was stutter as she stared at the redhead. A fluffy towel was wrapped around her body with her red hair plastered to her back and face, still dripping wet. Her freckled shoulders were bare to the room and Elsa's roaming eyes. Those blue eyes roamed down and noticed that light freckles actually littered the top of her breast and just a few were dotted across her collar bone. She had to stop herself from stare at those sinfully long and beautiful legs. Oh goodness she sounded like a teenage boy.

A deep blush began to spread across Elsa's porcelain skin as she was still lost in her staring. Anna began to grin as she noticed the roaming eyes and decided to tease the poor woman. Stepping closer, she pressed herself gently against the blonde's body and moved so her lips hovered right next to Elsa's right ear. "Like what you see…? I can promise you there are more freckles elsewhere." That did it. The blonde began to splutter uncontrollably as she turned an even darker red. Anna pulled away with a gentle laugh as she held Elsa's arms lightly. "Elsa! I was kidding. I'm sorry. You just seem so captivated, I couldn't help but tease!"

Elsa merely stared at her for a second before glaring at her and huffing. "That isn't funny! Oh my goodness I thought I was going to faint!" Anna continued to laugh as she leaned up to press a kiss to the blonde's still warm cheek. "Don't worry. You have my permission to stare." She winked and turned to walk away, putting an extra sway to her hips. "Let me finish getting, alright? Make yourself at home." She was about to close the bathroom door when Elsa called out to stop her. "Anna… I did like what I saw. You're gorgeous beyond words. Dressed properly or not."

It was Anna's turn to blush brightly as she offered a shy smile and closed the door. Leaning against the piece of wood, she placed a hand over her heart as she tried to calm the furiously beating organ. Elsa was mirroring her as she sat on the couch, staring at her lap. Huffing gently, Elsa grabbed her purse and peeked in, seeing a tiny package wrapped in pink wrapping paper. It was her congratulatory gift to the redhead. It was her first big leading role, after all.

She was still lost in thought when the bathroom door opened and Anna exited, dressed in her dark green knit sweater. The sleeves were slightly too long so only the tips of her fingers peeked out. She looked absolutely adorable. Her red hair was still down and slightly wet. Elsa's tongue unconsciously peeked out to wet her lips as she took in the gorgeous redhead before her. This caused Anna to giggle as she sat herself down next to Elsa and snuggled into her. "Hi there, Elsa." The blonde smiled down at her and chuckled lightly. "Hello yourself, you little tease. How are you?" Anna giggled again and nuzzled the blonde's cheek. "I'm great, now that you're here. You seem to always make my day better."

Elsa's arms gently wrapped around the redhead and pulled her closer. She caught a whiff of Anna's shampoo and hummed in delight. It smelled deliciously like strawberry and vanilla. Nuzzling Anna back, Elsa grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Same goes for you, my dear. You always make my day so much brighter." They sat there in comfortable silence as the pitter-patter of droplets made itself known on the window as rain started up again. Nudging the gently humming redhead, Elsa smiled adoringly as happy aquamarine eyes met her own ice blue. "Come now, my dear… let's go eat." A whine escaped Anna's lips as she snuggled further into the blonde. "But I want to snuggle." Elsa laughed as she hugged the redhead tight before letting her go and kissing her forehead. "After. I promise. We can come back and cuddle after."

That agreement had gotten Anna up and out the door and to the restaurant in no time. Elsa had chosen a jazz themed restaurant with its lights kept low and a candle at each window. A live band played soft and smooth jazz throughout their whole dinner and Anna was captivated by the singers. Halfway through, they invited singers up and Anna turned to Elsa, silently begging her to try it out. Elsa refused at first before conceding and stepping up. She spoke to the band quickly and quietly, getting their nods of approval.

The drums and piano started out on a gentle beat before the other instruments joined in, playing a soft rhythm. Elsa swayed along with the beat, her eyes closed as she grasped the mic stand with one hand the the mic with the other.

**"Fly me to the moon**

**And let me play among the stars**

**Let me see what spring is like**

**On Jupiter and Mars"**

Not only was Anna captivated now but it seemed the whole restaurant including the staff were staring wide eyes at the singing blonde on the slightly elevated stage. By now, Elsa's blue eyes were opened and looking deeply into Anna's own aquamarine ones, a light smiling playing on her lips.

**"In other words, hold my hand**

**In other words, baby, kiss me"**

She sang that last line with a small smirk on her lips as she winked at the blushing redhead. The guest were all into the music now, grinning and swaying along with Elsa as she continued to wow the rest of the restaurant patrons.

**"Fill my heart with song**

**And let me sing forever more**

**You are all I long for**

**All I worship and adore"**

By the end of her song, everyone was giving a standing ovation to the now blushing blonde with Anna cheering from where she stood next to her seat. Elsa made her way back to the table slowly, shaking hands and signing autographs for those who recognized her in the dark room. When she finally sat back down with a relieved sigh, Anna grinned and offered her a martini. "Here you go. Now tell me, Ms. Bernhardt. Were you trying to woo me with that song?" Elsa laughed as she took a sip of the delicious drink, moaning slightly as it made its way down her throat. "Perhaps. Did it work?"

Anna leaned back and giggled, looking shyly at Elsa who continued to sip her drink with a smirk playing on her lips. "Maaaaybe. Who knows?" Anna was trying to be a tease but her damn blush gave her away. Elsa merely chuckled and reached out to grab the redhead's hand, stroking her thumb over the back of her hand. "Are you enjoying yourself at least?" Anna nodded her head enthusiastically, a grin splitting her face. "The song you sang was really good! I haven't heard it in a long time… it was sung by Frank Sinatra, right?" Elsa nodded her head and hummed in delight. "Yes it was. 'Fly Me To The Moon' is one of my favorite sung by him. I heard it as a child when I was walking on the beach. There was some kind of party going on and they were playing it."

They stayed a little longer, chatting and eating the chocolate ice cream they had both decided to share while giggling to the jokes a comedian had dished out before he began to sing. It was a perfect date and not an awkward moment had passed between them at all.

They cuddled on the couch with Anna curled up against Elsa, her face nuzzling into the crook of the blonde woman's neck. Pandora played softly in the background, set on the Disney channel as the two snuggled into each other. Elsa hummed softly as each different song came up, causing Anna to smile. "You know, you sound really good. Every time you sing, it just feels like everything is going to be okay… or it's just really inspiring." Anna and whispered those words quietly into the crook of Elsa's neck, causing her to shiver and her breath to hitch. She attempted to quickly reign in her desires as she let out a light chuckle. "Thank you, my dear… but you have the voice of an angel."

Anna blushed at that and they stayed silent for a brief moment before Anna drew away to look fully at Elsa. Elsa, who had her eyes closed, opened them to return Anna's gaze. "Anna? Is something wrong?" The redhead merely stayed silent, her eyes roaming over the blonde's features. She took in the light freckles that dusted the older woman's cheek and nose and how her red lips curled slightly into a smile. She admired how the platinum blonde hair fell just right, framing her beautiful face and how her ice blue eyes, which were always cold to others but warmed the moment they landed on her. Her heartbeat became erratic at the thought that only she could make Elsa blush and giggle like how she does when they're on a date or alone.

She couldn't help but stare and take in Elsa's beauty. The whole world knew Elsa was beautiful. With the face of a goddess and the body of a model. She was on the cover of magazines as people tried to figure out the enigmatic star but Anna saw her differently. She saw beauty not only in Elsa's outward beauty but also inside. How those blue eyes lit up at the sight of chocolate and how her lips curled when she eats a sweet strawberry. How her eyes narrow and her tongue peeks out when she's trying to figure out the 2048 game on her phone. Elsa was beautiful to Anna in all forms. And it was in that moment, Anna realized something that shocked her to the core.

_I'm falling in love with Elsa Bernhardt._

And yet, for once in her life, Anna couldn't bring herself to care. Slowly, she leaned up, stopping mere centimeters from Elsa's lips as she stared into those wide blue eyes. "I'm… going to kiss you now. Is that okay?" If Anna wasn't watching, she might have missed that slight nod and hitch of breath but fortunately, she see it and it made her heart skip a beat. She may have waited too long because all of a sudden, she felt a pair of warm lips cover her own, caressing hers gently, shyly. Her eyes widened before slowly sliding close and pressing a little harder into the kiss, her lips moving in tandem with Elsa's.

She felt Elsa nip her bottom lip before pulling away, smiling and blushing. She was no doubt mirroring that look as they stared at each other silently. "That was… that was amazing." Elsa let out breathlessly as her shy lopsided smile made itself known once more. All Anna could do was nod in agreement before she pressed herself against the blonde and claimed her lips once more.

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to get enough." She whispered against the blonde's lips only to get am elated hum in return. Arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her impossibly closer as her own arms wrapped around Elsa's neck. As the kiss drew out, she felt braver and braver until she couldn't take it anymore. Opening her mouth, her tongue peeked out and swept over Elsa's bottom lip, causing the blonde to gasp and grant her entrance. It started with electricity at first touch and a shy greeting which quickly turned into a fight for dominance. The kiss was filled with such intense passion and emotion that it caused both of their hearts race at an alarming speed. They stopped when they both desperately needed air but only after Anna and taken Elsa's bottom lip between her own and sucked gently.

They both sat there, panting and staring at each other. "Wow." Was all Anna could squeak out which caused Elsa to giggle and in turn, Anna. Not long after, both of them were laughing with Elsa falling to lay on the couch and Anna falling on top of her, her head tucked under her chin. "Hey, Anna?" There was a hum of acknowledgement as the redhead toyed with the blonde strands. "Thank you." That puzzled Anna. What was Elsa thanking her for? Lifting herself up, she propped the upper part of her body up as the rest laid between Elsa's legs and looked down at the blonde. "What are you thanking me for, Elsa?"

Elsa smiled up at her and raised a hand to tuck a strand of red hair behind Anna's ear. "For such an amazing first kiss." Anna's jaw dropped as she stared at the blonde beauty beneath her. "Y-Your f-f-f-first kiss? I was your first kiss?" Elsa merely giggled and blushed, nodding slightly. "Yes… I never fancied anyone enough to let them kiss me… or hug me longer than 3 seconds." Anna's brain was going into overdrive. Elsa had let her snuggle her their second time meeting and she just gave Elsa her first kiss. "If you don't mind me asking…" Elsa had spoken again but quieter this time. "Did you have a first kiss already?" Anna stared blankly at her for a second before snapping out of her daze and shaking her head. "Oh no. No I haven't. I haven't been attractive enough for anyone to notice me, really."

Suddenly, Anna felt cool hands caress her cheek before pulling her down. Soft lips covered hers once more as Elsa kissed her gently, her tongue teasing Anna's before she pulled away. "You are incredibly attractive. Those that did not notice you have missed out. But I'm glad they did since I got to have you." She smiled slightly before placing another chaste kiss on Anna's lips and pulling her back down to snuggle into her hair.

Anna felt a contented smile settle on her lips as she closed her eyes and buried her nose into Elsa's shirt. "And I'm happy I got to have you too. You could have anyone in this world yet you chose me." Elsa giggled and ran her hand through Anna's hair, staring down lovingly at the redhead. "Of course. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Anna grinned and began to hum along with the music still playing in the background as Elsa continued to run her hands through the silky red strands.

It wasn't until later that night when they both received a call from their agents about an interview scheduled for the next day. All 4 stars were to do an interview about landing the role and how they felt. Anna already felt nervous but realized her best friend, new friend, and girlfriend were going to be there and that set her at ease. Slightly. But all it took was a smile and a reassuring kiss from the blonde to completely dispel any negative feelings. She was ready. She was born ready for this.

It was near midnight by the time Elsa had decided to leave but paused as she got up from the couch. "Ah right… I can't believe I nearly forgot. Anna?" The redhead, who had seated herself on the armrest of the couch, looked up with interest. "Yes?" Elsa smiled as she stared into the curious eyes before reaching into her bag and pulled out a small box wrapped in pink. "Here. For you. A congratulatory gift, if you will." Anna stared at her, her mouth wide open before accepting it slowly. "What… What is this?" Elsa chuckled and gestured to the box. "Go on. Open it."

Careful pulling the packaging off, Anna stared at the black, nondescript box. She glanced back up at Elsa, who in turn gave her an encouraging smile, before lifting up the lid. A gasp left her lips as she stared at the pendant that laid within. A Kaleidoscope Crystal Snowflake pendant necklace sat innocently on the velvet cushion, gleaming from the overhead light in the living room. "Elsa… What…? Why…?" She was at a loss for words as she took it out and held it up to the light. Elsa laughed and took it from her gently before sitting herself down and helping Anna put it on. "Because you deserve it. You got your first big role and it's with Disney, no less. You've earned this at the very least."

When Elsa had finished clipping it on her, Anna immediately turned around and threw her arms around the slightly stunned and laughing blonde. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! I can't believe you got me this!" Anna cried into Elsa's shoulder as she squeezed the poor woman. "Getting to meet you and be with you and kiss you was enough but this…!" Elsa began to laugh again, pulling Anna away before placing a kiss on those surprised lips. "I get to share that too, though. Being with you and kissing you. But I wanted something that will always be there as a reminder of your achievement. Meeting me was before all this happened. That snowflake is a symbol of your big break."

Anna refused to let Elsa go after that so once more, Elsa stayed the night, snuggling with the incredibly happy redhead. They had, of course, kissed some more and for a moment, it seemed things may have gotten heated. But they stopped and agreed that going slow is best as this was the first relationship for both of them. That surprised Anna though. To know that the gorgeous Elsa Bernhardt had never had a relationship. Elsa had merely laughed and said she didn't care for them. Not until she met Anna that is.

* * *

Who are all of you guys who are asking to marry me?!

I'm glad so many of you like this! I apologize if it's taking me longer and longer to update... been dealing with some issues lately.

But I do hope you guys R&R. It really helps. :)


	9. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! This chapter is a lot longer than I intended it to be... sorry. Things are just getting hectic so my updates may be slowed.

The cover art is by **b4tekt** and the link to his tumblr is on my profile. Go check it out! His art is amazing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Elsa awoke to see light filtering in through the small slit in the beige curtains. She watched the dust particles swirl in the air as her mind slowly woke up. Slowly, she becomes aware of her surroundings and the comfortable warmth resting half on top of her. Looking down, she saw a mess of red and felt a slight shift as Anna snuggled more into her. A light blush lit up Elsa's pale cheeks as she felt that Anna had nuzzled into her chest. Elsa had forgone a bra, preferring to sleep in comfort but now, she slightly regretted it.

Gently, she rolled over and pulled Anna to her, tucking the girl's head beneath her chin. She had caught sight of the alarm clock on the beside table and decided she could spare a few more minutes of sleep. Their interview was scheduled for 4 and it was only 8 in the morning. Also, she didn't feel like leaving the warmth that the redhead emitted. She snuggled back into the redhead and kissed the top of the red mane, smiling gently.

"Mmm Elsaaa. Go back to sleep. It's too early." The slurred words caused Elsa to laugh as she felt the once lax arms tighten around her and a nose nuzzle into the hallow of her throat. The girl was asleep faster than Elsa thought imaginable and it caused her to laugh again before she closed her eyes and let the darkness take over once more.

Elsa awoke again to the alarm ringing at 10AM, signaling that it really was time for her to get up. She gently extracted herself from the lightly snoring redhead and placed a kiss on her forehead before making her way to the bathroom to wash up. She had just finished washing her face when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Opening her eyes, she was met with a freckled arm and sleepy aquamarine eyes. "G'morning Elsa." Came the muffled voice as Anna buried her face into the back of Elsa's shirt. Elsa smiled softly at the girl, water still dripping off her face. "Good morning to you too, my dear sleepy Anna."

Anna merely grumbled something and shuffled over to the shower. Turning it on, she adjusted everything before slowly stripping while Elsa was still in the bathroom. The blonde immediately turned bright red and shot out of the bathroom, nearly tripping on one of Anna's carelessly flung article of clothing. She stood outside, her back against the door as she took a few big breaths in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

_Back dimples. Them back dimples._

Shaking her head in an attempt to eradicate the images, she made her way to the kitchen with determination… only to find that Anna seemed to have forgotten to restock her fridge. Sighing, she let a soft smile grace her lips as she shook her head gently. Typical Anna… she would forget to stock the fridge with all the running around she's had to do. She closed the fridge and moved to the cupboards. Grabbing a glass, she filled it with water before drinking it all in one go. A glass of water in the morning will help you wake up and feel refreshed… or that was what she believed anyways.

The rest of her time was spent getting ready and waiting for Anna to finish her shower. The redhead had taken an abnormally long time in there and Elsa was about to go check to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep in there. Just as she got up from the couch, the door opened and steam poured out. Anna stepped out, wrapped in a towel much like the night before. "A-Anna! Please put on some clothes! you'll catch a cold!" Anna merely glanced up and smiled shyly. "I… I um… I forgot to get clothes." She said softly as she fiddled with her wet hair. "And I was thinking… would you mind helping me choose something for the interview? This is my first time and I'm a little nervous."

The way she said that last line so shyly and with the way she was dressed… or lack of dress, had caused Elsa's head to immediately go down the gutter. Her blue eyes widened and another blush began to spread across her cheeks. "Uh O-Of course! L-Lets go into the bedroom and s-see what you've got."

_You are just like a damn teenage boy, Elsa Bernhardt! Get a grip! But damn those legs. Yummy yummy… SHIT. STOP IT._

She continued to mentally yell at herself as she let Anna lead her into the bedroom and to the closet that sat in the corner of the room. "I don't have much.. since i was never prepared for anything like this and… yea…" She opened the door and stepped away to retrieve underwear as Elsa began to look through her clothes. All of Anna's clothing were cute. They ranged from flannel and ripped jeans to summer dresses and clubbing dresses… but nothing suited an interview. It was going to be her first and she needed to make an impression.

"Hey Anna?" There was a hum as Anna pulled her panties up her legs, two hair ties dangling from her mouth. "We should go shopping. You should make a good first impression at your first interview and-" Elsa stopped in the middle of the sentence as she turned around to take in Anna clad only in her black panties with pink trim and matching bra. She spluttered and openly gawked, her brain short circuiting as her eyes roamed the freckled skin and flat stomach. She can even faintly see the abs line.

_Hot damn. Oh my goodness gracious. I think I'm going to faint. Am I drooling? I am drooling. Totally drooling. Totally to drool for. I MEAN LOOK AT THAT AB LINE. _

Anna giggled at Elsa's expression and moved from side to side, teasing the poor blonde. "What's the matter? Does it look bad on me?" Elsa's blue eyes went even bigger as her mouth began to move like that of a fish. "Wha-? Ba-? Nng-? Huh?" By now, Anna was full on laughing, clutching her stomach as Elsa continued to make incoherent noises. "Elsa! Darling! Please! I was only kidding!" Elsa quickly snapped out of her stupor and walked up, a dark grin on her face. Stepping in front of the laughing woman, her arms shot out and pulled Anna closer, flushing their bodies together and securing her there with an arm around her waist. "Now now, Ms. Young. It isn't polite to tease. But I must admit that you do look amazing."

She leaned down and captured Anna's pink lips in a deep yet gentle kiss. Automatically, Anna's hand wrapped themselves around the taller girl's neck and pressed herself closure to the blonde woman's body. They pulled away moment later, smiling at each other. "So what do you say to going to get breakfast and then going shopping real quickly?" Anna immediately agreed and shot off to get dressed and ready. Elsa, who had already done so, sat on the couch and began to flip through channels on the flatscreen, frowning each time a picture or tabloid of her appeared. Why were they so damn interested in her life? She was a model who came from Norway who is now casted in Frozen. That is all. Her past should be none of their business.

She failed to notice Anna padding into the living and continue to scowl at the TV. "Elsa? What's the matter?" Elsa gave a start and looked up to where Anna stood, her expression was that of concern and puzzlement. Shaking her head, Elsa turned off the TV and stood up. "It's nothing…" She attempted to make her way to the door when Anna stepped in front of her and encircled her arms around the taller woman's waist. "You looked like you were going to murder my poor TV, darling…" She nuzzled into the crook of Elsa's neck and gave her a kiss on the underside of her jaw. "Talk to me?"

Elsa gave a sigh and returning the hug, pressing her cheek against the red strands. "It's nothing big… I just don't like it when the press try to find out so much about me. Why do they need to know so much about me? Is what I do and the information they know not enough?" Anna peppered gentle kisses on the blondes neck as she hummed. "The press doesn't know the definition of personal space, Elsa. And they will always want to know everything about you so they can sell it for money… don't pay attention to them, Elsa. Don't let them get to you. They'll only use it against you."

Elsa gave another sigh before nodding. "Thank you, Anna." She looked down and smiled at the grin the redhead had presented. "Anytime! Now lets go get breakfast… I'm starving!" With that, Anna bounded out the door, pulling the grinning blonde with her.

_She's so adorable… and kind and caring._

They had decided to eat at Mi Piace in Old Town Pasadena. When Anna found out it was Italian food for brunch, her excitement went through the room. It was then that Elsa found out that Anna's favorite type of food is Italian and grinned. She had picked the right place, thank goodness. She gave the valet a tip before following Anna into the restaurant. When they asked for her name, she hesitated before giving the expectant waitress her name while taking off her sunglasses. She could see the waitress blush as her brown eyes met the cool blue eyes. "E-Elsa Bernhardt? O-One minute please!" The waitress squeaked as she punched in the name with trembling hands.

Elsa watched her in amusement as Anna was distracted by the array of cake that was put on display behind them. "Elsa! Look at this one! It looks so pretty and yummy! Oh my goodness that was is called Chocolate Trio! Ooooh they just look so good!" Elsa laughed as the younger girl continued to drool over the pastries. When the waitress finally waved them over, she took hold of the redhead's hand and squeezed. "We'll get the dessert after we eat a proper meal, alright?" Anna nodded enthusiastically as they sat down and looked down at their menu.

* * *

They headed out for Elsa's home after brunch. Elsa had gotten Lox while Anna had chosen simple Fettuccine Alfredo and ended up stealing most of Elsa's fruit off her platter. As they made their way through the winding streets of Pasadena, Anna suddenly realized that she had never asked where Elsa lived. "Mmmm… Elsa? I've never asked but… where DO you live? I mean… you know where I live and uhhh…" Elsa chuckled as she kept driving, her eyes glancing around as she stopped at a stop sign. "I live here. In Pasadena. I bought it when I first moved here." Anna looked thoughtful for a bit before her eyes widened. "Wait… you were 18 then… and you bought your own house?" Elsa blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes… it's not big but it's nice with a pool. I come from rich family. My inheritance is quite large.. but I don't like to use it. I like to earn and use my own money for now. Maybe I'll use my inheritance when I settle down."

Anna remained silent, her thoughts rampaging through her head. Anna knew Elsa had money but she didn't know that she was almost rolling in it. Elsa never flaunted that. Or anything, really. But that fact made Anna a little self-conscious. She was a poor girl from an orphanage… who would want her. "Darling? What's the matter?" Anna was pulled out of her thoughts when Elsa's fingers laced with hers and gave it a squeeze. "You seem troubled." Anna turned to face the blonde and smiled, shaking her head. "Just thinking! It's nothing to worry about."

Elsa knew something was still bothering Anna but decided not to push it. When Anna decides it is time to talk, then Elsa will be there. Until then, Elsa was willing to wait for her precious redhead. She gave a hum as she brought the hand up to her lips. Giving it a lingering gaze, she decided to tease and peeked her tongue out, licking the soft skin on the back of Anna's hand. Anna gave an odd squeak before turning to stare wide eyed at her driver. "E-Elsa? What was that for?" Elsa gave a lopsided grin as she pulled up into a driveway. "Revenge. Come on. We're here."

They got out of the car and Anna stared in awe at the house. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It was one story with a dark brown roof and beige walls. A large window gave the view of the front yard and a simple brown door served as the entrance. The connected left side of the house was a garage that could fit two cars. The front yard had a cherry blossom tree with rose bushes and impossibly green grass. "This place… This place is amazing! It's like something out of a magazine!" Elsa laughed as she made her way to the front door, pulling out the keys to unlock the door. "Thank you. I do like to keep my garden clean when I can… if not, I hire gardeners." She opened the door and gestured for Anna to come in. "Can I get you anything? I have water, juice, coffee, beer, and… soda." She made her way to the fridge and peeked into in, grinning. "Yup. I have coke and sprite."

Anna wandered in, immediately assaulted by Elsa's calming scent. Looking around, she took in all that she saw and grinned. A flatscreen TV was mounted on the wall and a glass coffee table sat in front of a dark blue plush couch. A lazy boy sat next to the window which was covered by light blue curtains. There were paintings of many things on the walls but oddly enough, no family. Just like Anna's. Neither had family pictures anywhere.

Remembering Elsa had asked a question, she grinned and made her way to the kitchen. "Yes please! Can I have a coke?" Elsa took out a coke and a sprite and handed the red can to Anna. "So… how do you like my place so far?" She questioned as she popped open the tab of her sprite and took a sip. "It's beautiful! It's totally you…" Elsa raised an eyebrow at her as if to ask what she meant by that. "It's not a bad thing! It just shows how much you like blue and how everything is just so… perfect… like you." That caused Elsa to blush as she looked away. "I'm not perfect… but thank you. I like purple too, you know?" A soft smile replaced her blush as she walked up and pulled Anna to her. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against Anna's and let out a hum of delight. She just couldn't get enough of those soft lips on hers.

Pulling away reluctantly, she smiled down at the slightly dazed redhead. "How about I show you the rest of my house?" Anna readily agreed and off then went. Elsa showed her the restroom and the guest bedroom first. The guest bedroom was warmly decorated but still impersonal. It looked like a hotel room. The garage was next and true to the outside look, it could fit two cars easily. There were a few more rooms such as Elsa's study, which was filled with books, and an odd room that was locked. When Anna questioned it, Elsa merely brushed it off and said it wasn't anything special. Anna didn't believe her but decided to let it go… for now.

The last stop was Elsa's bedroom. It was a white door with a blue snowflake painted on it. It looked like a simple snowflake from afar but upon closer inspection, it showed that there were incredibly intricate designs. Even with how elegant it was, it was nearly flawless. It wasn't that the snowflake had a flaw. Instead, it was the door. Right below the snowflake, there was a jagged scratched that bled into one of the arms, disrupting the elegant design there. Anna didn't have time to take a closer look as Elsa quickly opened the door and pulled her in. "And this… is my room…" The blonde looked almost shy as she stood to the side to let Anna take in everything.

A queen size bed stood in the corner of the room, it's sheets were a deep blue with white pillows scattered about. To Anna, it looked like the comfiest bed she has ever seen. A desk sat in the corner with a Macbook and a bunch of scattered paper. The room was rather bare except for a few posters and pictures. Upon closer inspection, the posters were mostly Disney movies and game posters. Noticing one, Anna squealed and ran to it, pointing at the poster. "You play Bioshock too?! Oh my goodness! It's so fun! But Burial at Sea… I can't even talk about that." She shook her head as Elsa gave a lopsided grin. "Tell me about it. I finished it and I nearly threw my controller at the TV. Not cool."

Anna stared at Elsa for a moment before she started to laugh. Raising an eyebrow at the laughing redhead, Elsa crossed her arms and shot Anna a glare. "What, pray tell, are you laughing at, Ms. Young?" Anna couldn't help but laugh harder as she made her way over to the slightly peeved blonde. "Nothing, Elsa… I just never knew you were the gamer girl. You're so cute. What system do you use?" Elsa merely huffed and glared playful at Anna. "I am many things that you don't know, Anna darling. And I'm an Xbox kind of girl." Anna let out a squeal and jumped up and down excitedly. "Ohhh! Me too! Can I see?"

Elsa merely sighed and smiled at the excited woman bouncing in front of her. "It's behind you." Whipping around, Anna seen that she had failed to notice another flat screen mounted on the wall. She followed a trail of wires down and noticed the peculiar Xbox sitting on a small table with two controllers charging next to it. She went closer and noticed it was a Limited Edition Star Wars Xbox. It looked just like R2D2! "It's so cute!" Elsa smirked and went to turn it on. When she swiped her index finger over the power button, the Xbox beeped its greeting like R2D2 would. That had Anna squealing and hopping about again. "Hey Anna… do you play Call of Duty?" Anna glanced at her as she crossed her arms. "Which one, dear Elsa?" The blonde leaned close to the redhead and brushed her nose against the girl's cheek. "Ghost."

Whipping to face the blonde and pushing their noses together. "You challenging me, Ms. Bernhardt?" Elsa's blue eyes glared into aquamarine, silently challenging the redhead. "You bet I am." Anna scoffed and pulled away, sticking her nose into the air. "Fine. But only to show you how good I am." They agreed to play a round or two before going out to find something for Anna to wear.

Both sat on Elsa's bed as they attempted to gun each other down in multiplayer. More often than not, they came out tied. "Damn it! I had you! I know I did!" Anna nearly threw down the controller and huffed, turning away from the laughing blonde. "Yea but you had a ballistic vest on! Just admit it. I'm better than you." Anna only hmph at the blonde and pouted. Elsa grinned and pulled the redhead to her, kissing at the pouting lips. "I'm sorry, baby. Please forgive me? I promise to let you win next time." Elsa noticed Anna's mouth hanging open, she furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "Are you okay, Anna?"

"Call me that again." Elsa's eyebrows shot up as she gazed questioningly at Anna. "Pardon?" Anna blushed and grinned, moving her palms up to caress Elsa's cheek upside down. "Call me baby again." Elsa quirked an eyebrow at Anna and leaned down, placing her lips next to Anna's ear. "Hey, baby." It was a simple phrase but the way Elsa had whispered it into her ear made Anna shiver and goosebumps appeared all over her body including a shock of arousal. Anna gasped and clutched at Elsa's shirt. "Shit. That's hot, Elsa. Why the hell are you so hot." Elsa pulled back and chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "I've been called that a lot… but I think this is the first time it's meant something." She grinned and leaned down to, capturing Anna's lips in a searing kiss, spiderman style.

They sat on the bed kissing, ignoring the game and their surroundings until both of them had to come up for air. "So how about shopping?" Elsa question as she peppered kisses all over Anna's face. "Yea. Let's go. So I can look good for the interview." They both got up but before Anna could leave the room, Elsa pulled her back and kissed her again. "You always look beautiful." Anna's grin nearly split her face in half as she snuggled into the crook of Elsa's neck. "You're too good to me." Elsa chuckled and buried her face into Anna's hair. "You're too good to me too." They smiled at each other once more before sharing a chaste kiss and setting out.

* * *

Shopping had taken up most of their time. Elsa had watched in amusement as Anna tore into each store, her excitement nearly palpable. It was a bunch of 'what do you think of this?' or 'is this too bright? Does it clash with my hair?' and what nots. It only caused Elsa to laugh each time and reassure her adorable girlfriend that she looked perfect in everything. This earned her a blush and it only made her snicker more

They had made it back to Elsa's house with two hours to spare, both ladened with heavy shopping bags. "Why don't you shower first while I pull outfits for both of us?" Elsa suggested as she brought the bags to her room. "Anna's grin turn sly as she followed Elsa, carrying the last few that Elsa did not manage to get. "How about you join me in the shower?" Elsa stopped and spluttered, a blush spreading and her blue eyes widening. Anna laughed and kissed her on the cheek before making her way to the bathroom. "I'm joking, love… but I wouldn't you." She threw a wink at the blonde before slightly shutting the door, keeping it half opened.

Elsa only shook her head and sighed. She was dating a little minx, alright. But that's fine. She began to put the bags in order and pull out suitable clothing for them both to wear to the interview. Nothing too formal but nothing too casual. Something beautiful that would make them look striking yet approachable. She heard music turn on in the bathroom and smiled. So Anna likes to listen to music as she showers too. They both seemed to like to play Pandora as they showered. Perfect.

Elsa was half tempt to join the redhead in the shower but knew she would be tempted to go further… and she wasn't willing until the redhead was. She never said she didn't want it. She just didn't want to rush into things. She sighed and looked longingly at the door that was left open like an invitation. Shaking her head, she set a determined look on her face.

_Not until she asked me… but she did ask me to join her. No. She asked me to join her in the shower… not fuck her brains out in the shower. Wait, what? No. Stop. Bad, Elsa. Stop these thoughts. But I do want her. So bad… But I'm not an animal. I can wait. I will be patient. Yup._

With that thought, she strode out of her room and into the kitchen, set on making some coffee before the interview. She was addicted to caffeine and she was not afraid to admit… it wasn't a bad addiction. She could still function without it… but she does like to have a cup every morning. Humming, she set about to putting the coffee in the coffee maker and watching the machine rumble away. "Elsaaaaaa!" The blonde perked up and made her way over to the restroom. "Yes, baby?" There was a pause as Anna tried to retrieve her train of thought after Elsa's heavenly voice called her baby again. "Uh… umm… I uh… I need towels. I don't have uh.. towels." Elsa looked at the slightly open door confused. Is she okay? Shrugging, she made her way to a cupboard next to the door and opened it. Pulling out a fluffy purple towel and making her way back to the restroom. "Here you go, baby." The door opened slightly and she caught sight of a freckled shoulder before the towel was taken from her hand with a quick thank you.

Anna shut the door this time, breathing as she tried to control her hear rate and arousal. Every time Elsa calls her baby makes her just want to ravish the poor woman. But they had agreed to take it slow. Yet it was so hard when your girlfriend is so beautiful and irresistible. She shook her head and sighed.

_Didn't they always say being patient gives you bigger rewards? Guess I'll just have to wait._

* * *

Anna sat fidgeting in her chair as Hans and Elsa sat to either side of her. She wasn't the only fidgety one as Kristoff kept running his hand through his thoroughly pushed back hair. Hans and Elsa shared a look and snickered before turning to their respective charges. Both of them have had experience in these interviews so they weren't as nervous. Elsa leaned over and nudged her redhead girlfriend. "Hey, darling. Don't be so nervous! Everything will be fine." The blonde was trying to ease the redhead as Hans did the same but both seemed to have failed. The two newbies were too lost in their nervous turmoil to notice.

Sighing, Elsa took the redhead's chin and turned her face towards hers before planting a big kiss on Anna's lips, effectively drawing the redhead back to reality. "What? Elsa? I-I know… it's nothing. Just a few questions and all… but what if the audience doesn't like me? What if they get mad at you too? What if they ask questions about our relationship?" Elsa chuckled and kissed the redhead on the forehead. "Stop worrying and be yourself. They'll love you. And we know the status of our relationship… but whether you wish to tell everyone else is up to you. I don't mind." Elsa kissed the girl again before noticing that everything was set up and good to go.

"Remember, baby. Just be yourself." Elsa whispered to Anna and caused the poor girl to shiver at the pet name. Nodding she turned her head back to face the chair that the interviewer will be sitting in, a look of confidence and happiness on her face. Elsa glanced over and saw that Hans had somehow manage to calm the other blonde down… but also added a blush to the full cheeks of the young man.

The interviewer arrived and shook each of their hands, introducing herself as Samantha Nishimura. As soon as that name left the young woman's mouth, Anna let out a gasp, her eyes shining as she stared at the interviewer. "Samantha Nishimura as in Lara Croft's girlfriend?!" The Japanese woman laughed and nodded, giving the redhead a wink. "The one and only. I'm here doing an interview because my father asked me too… but I must admit, a new Disney movie is exciting! Now how about we get on with this interview?" The group agreed and sat down, waiting for the camera man to give the the cue.

_**S: Hello everyone! I'm Samantha Nishimura and I'm here with the leading cast of the new Disney movie, Frozen!**_

**K: Hi! I'm Kristoff Bjorgman.**

**H: Hi there! I'm Hans Isles.**

**A: Hello! I'm Anna Young!**

**E: I'm Elsa Bernhardt.**

_**S: Great! So tell me. How does it feel to be leading in a brand new Disney movie? Especially for you two, Anna and Kristoff, since you're both new to this whole lead role thing.**_

**K: Well… to be honest, I didn't believe my agent when I got the script. I kind of just stared at him like "Are you kidding me?" kind of face, you know? I was shocked! But it's such an honor!**

**A: Yea! I was completely shocked. Plus, it's such an honor to be able to work with Elsa and Hans! I've known Hans for a while now and met Elsa only recently… but they're so well known. It's such an honor!**

**E: It's an amazing opportunity and I am grateful to have been offered this role. I am also very happy to be able to work with such amazing people.**

**H: I'm seriously looking forward to this! I've always wanted to work with Elsa and Anna and Kristoff here… he's talented! That's for sure. I am just so excited and grateful. I can't even express it!**

* * *

The interview went on for a little longer than expected but Anna had gradually relaxed and began to have fun. Samantha had been chill and nice enough for Anna to just relax and speak. Along with the knowledge that Elsa was sitting next to her even though she had slipped back into her Ice Queen persona. Anna had a blast and when the camera was finally off, they all stood up and shook hands once more with Samantha, thanking her and she doing the same in return. She gave Anna her number and told her to give her a call if Anna and Elsa wished to have dinner or something with her and Lara. She then threw a wink at the blonde, giving Elsa the confirmation she needed of something.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask about our relationship, huh Elsa?" Anna spoke as she stretched, Elsa name being slightly drawn out because of it. The blonde smiled and shook her head. "No. The question was there. She just chose not to ask it. I think she likes you, Anna." The redhead's eyes went wide before she looked at Elsa, worried etched into her face. "But I'm taken! By you! Oh no… please don't be jealous either. She's cute but I lo-like you more and she's taken too and uhhhh-" Elsa began to laugh and shake her head. "No no, darling. She likes you as a friend. Don't worry."

They both heard a call from the other side of the room and turned around. Seeing Hans waving them over, they looked at each other and shrugged before making their way over. "Hey girls! How about we grab dinner? I know a cute diner nearby." The two lovebirds looked at each other before nodding in agreement. "We'd love to! Lead the way."

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I do hope you've enjoyed it and please do R&R. It makes my day.

Your marriage proposals are so cute. I love you all. :3 Making me blush.

And yes... my updates may be a bit late. I am going to be graduating soon so finals and everything will shorten the time I have available to write this. But thank you to all those who read and leave reviews. And to those who offered your help when I mentioned things were tough. You guys are so sweet and awesome.

(I also auditioned to be a Disney Face Character today. Quite an experience.)


	10. Chapter 9

Hello! So just a fair warning... **THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY SMUT. YES. YOU READ RIGHT. SMUT. FRICK FRACK TIME.**

Now that that is out of the way... I do apologize for any mistakes. Finals are coming up and everything is hectic.

Enjoy~

* * *

Dinner with the boys were nothing short of fun. They had ended up going to a diner and ordering greasy yet incredibly delicious food. Kristoff had challenged Anna to an ice cream eating contest. Who can eat their banana split faster. By the end of it, Kristoff had his head on the table and Anna raising a fist in triumph. Elsa and Hans could only shake their heads and watch on in amusement. They stayed later than intended and were all forced to say goodnight when midnight rolled around. "Alright then, ladies and gentleman. Remember. The first reading is going to be this Friday. I'll see you all then?" Hans turned back and smiled at the rest of the group. Everyone agreed and bid him farewell. Kristoff turned to leave but not before tell Anna that he would challenge her again to a rematch.

Elsa watched them interact, smiling at how they looked like siblings trying to one up each other. Once Kristoff left, she reached down and intertwined their hands together, smiling at the bubbly redhead. "Want to come home with me? I have been sleeping over at your place. I think its my turn. And we still have a score to settle on COD." Anna nodded excitedly but asked to be taken home so she could get some clothes for tomorrow. As they made their way to Anna's place, they decided to stop off at Ralph's and buy some snacks. It was their day off tomorrow so they planned to stay up and play into early morning… just like teenagers.

* * *

"Elsa! That isn't fair! I totally headshot you! It was a headshot!" Elsa scoffed and grinned. "Ha. Well since you're dead and I just collected your tag… I think I should beg to differ." Anna pouted as she respawned and ran off again in search of her killer. Her other teammates were to busy shooting at anyone from the opposite team but Anna had one person she was searching for. "Ha! Found you!" Elsa's reaction was, for once, too slow and Anna had already knifed her in the back. "Ah damn it." Was the only response from the blonde. The game ended with Elsa's team still winning. Anna groaned and dropped the controller, before falling back onto the bed.

Elsa laughed as she turned off the xbox and placed the controllers on her desk. "Tired?" She asked as she stood on the edge of the best, looking down at the redhead who had borrowed her pajamas. The young woman had forgotten to get pjs and as she packed a small overnight bag. Clad in a tank top and boxer shorts, the redhead looked absolutely adorable and delectable. "No… can we watch a movie, Els?" Elsa smiled and nodded. "Anything you want, baby. What movie would you like to watch?" Anna hummed in delight at the pet name before opening her eyes and looked at the bookcase in the corner of the room. "What do you have?"

Elsa walked over and began listing everything she had. "Ah! How about Titanic? I haven't seen that in ages." The blonde pulled the DVD from the shelf and popped the disc in before joining the redhead in bed, pulling the sheets up around them. Anna immediately snuggled up to the blonde, pressing her cheek into the exposed shoulder. They watched the movie in relative silence that was only disturbed when Anna commented on how handsome Leonardo was when he was younger. Elsa had hummed in agreement but stopped short when she felt a hand slide under her tank top to trace circles on her stomach.

Glancing at the redhead, it seemed she didn't quit register what she just did. Shrugging it off, Elsa let Anna continue to trace circles on her bare skin even though it was a minor distraction. They continued to watch in comfortable silence, Anna making little squeaking sounds when Jack did something cute or when Cal was being an asshole. When the dinner scene came, Anna patted Elsa's stomach to get her attention. "I want to go to a dinner like this some day! It looks so nice and fun… well, once in a while, that is." Elsa laughed and kissed the woman's forehead. "I'll see what I can do… but let me assure you… they're not as fun as the movie makes it look."

They continued to watch on in silence as Jack and Rose ran about the ship, attempting to hide from Cal's bodyguards. Hiding in the automobile, Jack had asked Rose where she wished to go as he 'drove' them in the car. Right when Rose had replied with "To the stars", Elsa felt lips on her neck. "A-Anna?" She gasped out as she automatically tilted her head to accommodate the redhead's tongue and lips. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I can't take it anymore. Just tell me to stop if you don't want this." It was barely a whisper before Elsa let out another gasp and a moan as a rather harsh bite was laid on on her neck. "N-No. Don't stop."

***NSFW BELOW***

Anna shifted and moved to straddle Elsa while pressing a heated kiss to the parted lips, her tongue snaking out to greet the blonde's. Her hand snaked under Elsa's tank top to trace the faint lines of the muscle there before moving up, brushing the underside of her breast, causing Elsa to gasp into their kiss. Both of them had forgone bras which made Anna's life so much easier at this point. Slowly, her hand inched up and brushed against the hard peaks before fully covered them, palming the the soft mounds.

Elsa pulled away and let out a light moan as Anna kissed down her neck and continued to palm her breast, occasionally squeezing the taunt buds gently. She took hold of the edge of her tank and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her torso bare to the redhead's roaming hands and bright eyes. Anna stopped all movement and sat back, resting on Elsa's thighs as she took in the now topless woman below her. Blushing, Elsa attempted to cover herself but found her arms pinned down when she tried to move. "No. Don't hide. You're beautiful."

Anna leaned down and placed butterfly kisses all over Elsa's upper chest and collarbone, her tongue darting out occasionally to taste the alabaster skin. She moved her way down slowly, giving the blonde an ample amount of time to stop her. Yet, when she reached the stiff peak and no protest came, she quickly engulfed the dusty pink nipple and suckled like a newborn child. That immediately drew a gasp and a loud moan from the Scandinavian beauty laying below her as she felt elegant fingers tangle in her red mane.

She gently bit the sensitive bud as her free hand moved up to tweak and gently roll the other neglected peak, causing Elsa to let out a scream as she arched her back slightly. She whimpered as Anna released the hard bud with pop before immediately moving to her other breast, her hand replacing where her lips had just vacated. The same treated was given as Elsa began to thrust her hips up, trying to gain purchase on the redhead's thigh.

Elsa felt more than heard Anna's giggle as she bit the stiff nipple, this time harder than the last and causing Elsa to let out an even louder scream. "You're impatient today, Els." The hand that was worshipping the now neglected breast moved down, her fingers tracing light lines over the blonde's toned stomach before toying with the waistband of her boxer shorts. "Damn it, Anna! Stop teasing me!" Anna grinned and slid her hand under, feeling soft curls and slight dampness.

Suddenly, a piercing sound filled the air and jolted them both out of their lust filled haze. Groaning, Elsa reluctantly pulled away from Anna and grabber her phone from the beside table. "Hello? Who is it?" She growled into the receiver. A monotone voice answered back, not caring about the growl. "Is this how you greet an old friend, Bernhardt?" Elsa sat stock still before turning to stare wide eyed at Anna. "K-Kat…? Is that you?" Then she heard something in the background that sounded suspiciously along the lines of 'stop snorting crack!' and a small smile began to twitch on the edge of her lips. "Is that Wolf in the background?" Another muffled phrase was heard but this time it was clearer. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON, WOMAN!"

There was a light chuckle before the dark alto voice answered back. "It's good to see that you haven't forgotten about us, Elsa. How have you been?" Elsa motioned for Anna to come closer as she replied, telling the girl on the other end all that has happened. "Oh. And I want you to meet my girlfriend, Anna Young. Anna gave a timid hello and she hoped that she was heard on the other side. There was a pause before a little laugh was heard and whispered words were shared between two friends on the other line. A cough before the phone was seemingly jostled about. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Anna. And I must apologize. It seems we may have… interrupted something. We called just to tell you that in two day, we will be landing at LAX. I believe it is time to pay our movie star best friend a visit. Now… back to what you two were doing. I will send our flight information through email no later than tomorrow afternoon. Goodnight."

There was a click as Elsa stared at the phone, her eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hairline. She shook her head and placed the phone down before turning back to Anna and crawling on top of her. "I'm sorry, baby. I think they have the worse timing in the world sometimes." She forced the redhead to lay down as she lavished her neck in nips and kisses. "But don't worry. We can continue… but it's my turn." In her impatience, she merely pulled the tank top up to above Anna's chest before capturing the stiff nipple and running her tongue over and around it.

Anna arched her back and grabbed Elsa's shoulders, her nail digging into the bare skin. Elsa tapped on the girl's stomach and caught Anna's attention. As the darken eyes locked with her own, she grinned, showing the straining peak captured between her teeth before biting down gently and causing Anna to throw her hand back and cry out in pleasure.

Her hands wandered down, tracing the curves of her waist and hips before hooking her fingers on the edge of Anna's shorts. Releasing the now over sensitive nipple from her torturous tongue, Elsa looked up for permission to go on. When dark aquamarine eyes met cobalt blue, it was an utterance of silent permission. Soon, Anna was completely bare before the blonde beauty and a blush as dark as her hair adorned her freckled cheeks. Elsa chuckled and kissed each of the redheads hipbones as she hands brushed the inside of her thighs. "Beautiful. So beautiful."

Her hands inched upward, closer and closer to the redhead's throbbing core. When pale fingers brushed through red curls, Anna's hips bucked upward slightly as a gasp escaped her lips. "E-Elsa. Please." Smiling gently, Elsa crawled up and laid next to Anna, pressing her forehead against the panting redheads. Before she could advance, however, she felt something tug on her shorts. "Off. Please." It was only a whimper against her cheek but she complied nonetheless. Whipping it off, she left herself bare to Anna's eyes but before she could fully appreciate Elsa in her naked beauty, the blonde's hand was already back to running through the curls between her legs. The feeling of Elsa's own damp curls against her thigh was but a minor dstraction

Pressing her lips to Anna's slightly separated ones, she slipped her finger past the red curls and into the glistening folds. A gasp from the redhead broke their kiss when Elsa's found the pulsating bud that had peeked out from underneath its protective hood. "O-Oh my god, Elsa. Don't stop. Please." The blonde kissed her again as she rubbed circles around the redhead's clit, causing the girl to moan and mewl into the kiss while bucking her hips. Pulling away from the kiss, she slid down Anna's freckled body and settled in between her separated thighs.

Kissing the insides of each thigh, she smiled slightly up at the panting redhead. She slid her fingers back against the slick folds and gently spread them, baring Anna's most private region to her. Anna covered her face in embarrassment when Elsa blew gently on the engorged clit. "Baby… Hey, baby. Look at me." Elsa whispered against the soft skin of her right thigh as her middle finger toyed idly with the sensitive clit. Peeking out, she stared into those blue eyes that were filled with so much lust. "I'm going to put a finger in now, okay? Tell me if it hurts or if you want to stop."

Once Anna gave her a nod of confirmation, Elsa pressed her finger gently against her opening before pushing in gently, stopping occasionally to allow Anna to adjust. They kept eye contact the whole time as Elsa slowly buried her middle finger deep into Anna. She groaned at the feeling of the pulsing walls that wrapped and squeezed the single digit with desperation. Once she felt that Anna had adjusted, she slowly began to pump her finger in and out, curving slightly upward in hopes of finding that fleshy area of intense pleasure.

Elsa knew she found the spot when Anna let out a scream, arched her back, and slammed her hips down to meet Elsa's thrust. As Elsa watched her finger sliding in and out of Anna in fascination, she felt Anna grab for her hand and interlocking their fingers. Following the tug, Elsa returned to Anna's lips, pressing a heated kiss as she sped up her thrust. Anna grabbed onto Elsa, clawing at her back as she panted against the blonde's neck. "M-More! Give me more, Elsa! Please, baby!" She cried out before biting into Elsa's neck as she pressed a second finger into Anna's tight passage, giving her such a delicious stretch.

Elsa hissed lightly at the pain of Anna's nail scratching down her back and the bites that she was currently receiving. She sped up even more and pressed against that special spot, causing Anna to let out another loud scream. Feeling Anna's inner walls flutter against her invading fingers, she gave a few more hard thrust and grinned as she felt the walls clamp down around her and squeeze. Anna screamed and dug her nails into Elsa's back as she tensed up, her teal eyes shut tightly.

Elsa peppered kisses all over Anna's face as the redhead came down from her high. Slowly, teal eyes opened and gazed up blearily at Elsa's smiling face. "Hey." Elsa grinned and leaned down to rub her nose against Anna's before giving Anna a light peck on her lips. "Hey yourself, darling. How are you?" Anna hummed and wrapped her arms around Elsa, pulling her down and on top of her with Elsa's fingers still in her. "Feeling fantastic. I'm glad you were my first." She whispered gently as she kissed the blonde's cheek.

Elsa chuckled and pulled out of Anna, feeling Anna shudder and groan from the loss. She rolled over and pulled Anna on top of her, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you for letting me be your first." They laid in silence for a bit before Elsa felt Anna shift. She was about to ask what she was doing but stopped short and instead, a strangled gasp left her throat. Anna had returned to sucking and biting the now hard nipples as her hand had found Elsa's clit and began to rub and pinch it gently. "A-Anna! Y-You don't have to. Please r-rest!"

In response, Anna bit down slightly harder on the taunt bud before a single finger began to tease at Elsa's entrance. She glanced up, meeting glazed blue eyes before pushing in, watching Elsa's face for any discomfort. Anna felt Elsa shudder and moan as her fingers dug into her sides. Elsa was so wet, Anna felt little to no resistance at all as she began to thrust in and out. If it was at all possible, the wetness increased and Anna slid a second finger in with ease, causing Elsa to cry out in pleasure. "Anna! Oh god that feels so g-good! Please don't stop! Whatever you do don't sto- Ah!"

Anna free hand had come up to tease and pull on the neglected nipple as her lips latched onto Elsa's pulse. She bit down and soothe the mark with her tongue, no doubt leaving a mark for all to see that Elsa was hers. Her thumb descended upon the pulsating bud and rubbed it in furious circles. With a scream and multiple scratches down Anna's back, Elsa came, her walls clenching and prevent Anna from continuing her thrust. Instead, she wiggled the two digits within Elsa, pushing against the fluttering walls. With cry, Elsa came again as Anna pushed against that fleshy spot, her fluids coating the redhead's hand.

Anna kissed along Elsa's neck and collarbone before returning the favor and peppering kisses all over Elsa's face. She waited until the blonde had calmed considerably before pulling out and staring at her glistening fingers in curiosity. Humming, she placed a tentative lick on the tip of her fingers before her eyes widened. She grinned and popped both her digits in her mouth, cleaning the clear liquid from her hands. Elsa stared at her in shock before sitting up and grabbing Anna's wrist. "Anna! What are you doing?! That's dirty!" A negative sound came from the redhead as she continued to suck happily on her own fingers, her eyes lit up with happiness.

Once done, she pushed Elsa down and snuggled into the blonde, sighing in contentment. "You taste good, Elsa…. next time, I'm going to eat you…" She mumbled sleepily as Elsa stared down at the crown of red nestled against her chest. Before she could reply, a soft snore came from the redhead and all Elsa could do was smile and pull the blankets up around them. "Goodnight, Anna…"

* * *

I am so sorry if that sucks. So, so sorry. Writing smut isn't my forte.

But thank you everyone for reading! You're all amazing! Please do leave reviews. I love them and they help me so much.

Big shout out to **RoastedWolf**, my dear buddy. She's amazing, guys. Seriously. If you guys haven't you done so yet, you guys should go check out her fanfic **Zero Gravity! **

Anyways, once again, thanks for reading! Definitely more to come.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello. Sorry for the delayed update! As I've said, things have started to pick up so my updates will be less periodical... and more random. LOL

I'm sorry for any mistakes here! It's kind of short... sorry! Ehehe

Enjoy!

* * *

Elsa groaned slightly as she cracked a bleary eye open, noting how the sky was rather dark. It was early morning if Elsa had anything to go by. She looked to the side and smiled as she saw the mass of red that had hidden her left shoulder from view. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around the redhead's bare torso, nuzzling into the freckled shoulder. "Anna… Hey baby. Time to wake up. I've got something planned." She placed kisses on each freckle as she mumbled the words against the smooth skin, causing Anna to grumble something and press closer into Elsa's equally bare body.

Elsa chuckled and gently wiggled her fingers over Anna's stomach, tickling the girl who began to squirm and giggle slightly. "Elsa stoooooop. It's too early for this!" Elsa ignored the redhead's plea and continued to tickle her until Anna was facing Elsa, slightly out of breath and still giggling. "Okay. Okay you win. I'm up." She raises herself up onto her elbows and looks down at the blonde that was looking at her with an emotion she can't quite place… or she was too afraid to label. "What do you have in my, my beautiful darling?"

Elsa sat up and stretched, unashamed to put her toned body on full display for her ogling girlfriend. "I was thinking… of going to Disneyland. What do you say?" She barely finished her question before a streak of red was up and beside her. She had never seen anyone move that fast before. Elsa stared into teal eyes, her own blue eyes as wide as saucers. Anna seemed incredibly excited as she pressed her cheek against Elsa's, her eyes boring into the blondes. "I have a Premium Pass. Let's do it."

The blonde laughed and gave Anna and long and gentle kiss, her hand moving up to press on her lovers warm stomach. "Well.. it's still rather early. I think I need a small… workout to fully wake me up." She breath against the redhead's lips as her hand traveled south to press against the soft curls there. Anna hummed reply as her hips twitched at the light touch. "I uh… think that can be arranged."

* * *

"Woooooo! I'm finally back here! Two months is too long of a wait." Anna had ran ahead and was standing in the middle of Mainstreet USA, her arms spread wide open. Clad in blue jeans and a green shirt, she looked like any teenager there. Elsa, on the other hand, had people staring and whispering. Not because of what she wore. She was dressed like Anna. A simple pair of black jeans and Vans with a pale blue, sleeveless shirt and grey cardigan. No… it was more of the fact that people recognized her as Elsa Bernhardt and after the interview last night, people slowly began to recognize the redhead beside her.

"Elsa… Why is people staring at us?" Anna whispered as she stuck close to Elsa who seem unfazed by everything. A light chuckle escaped Elsa's lips as she looked at Anna, her blue eyes hardly visible through her Ray Bans. "Welcome to the world of being a movie star, my love." She reached down and laced their fingers together, ignoring all the whispers and pulling Anna along. "Come on, baby! I don't want to wait too long for Space Mountain!"

* * *

They were waiting in line for the Hollywood Tower of Terror in Disney California Adventure when Elsa's phone rang. She frowned when she saw the Caller ID but picked up anyways. "Hello. This is Elsa speaking." There was a moment of silence before a muffled cursing was heard. "Shit. Elsa. Good afternoon." Elsa sighed as she heard the familiar accent of her agent. "Good afternoon, Morrigan. What's going on?" She loves her agent, really. She does. But she was sure she knew why her agent would call on both of their days off.

The British accent retorted with the same snark and sass as usual. "Oh you know exactly what I'm calling about, Bernhardt." Elsa could imagine her expression now with her dark lipstick and even darker purple/red eyeshadow that seemed to cause her amber colored eyes to turn yellow. She was beautiful… a dark kind of beautiful. "Do I really?" Elsa loved to tease the woman who was known for not only her snark and sass but for her temper also.

There was a sigh on the other end before the usual professional tone was gone and was replaced by a rare moment of emotion from the dark haired woman on the other line. "Are you sure about this, Elsa? You know the media is going to go crazy with this since it is the first time in… well… ever. Are you prepared for this? Are the both of you prepared for this?" Elsa paused and sighed as she looked over at the redhead who was fiddling with her phone. "It's bound to get out sooner or later. Might as well do it now before the whole filming process and everything starts." She paused and her brows furrowed in question. "Wait… how did you find out?" There was a light chuckle as clicking was heard in the background.

"A day off for me means I stay home and in bed all day. With a redheaded French beauty lying besides me gloriously na- OW!" French was heard in the background while Morrigan grumble something about spouse abuse and tough love. "Anyways, you get what I mean. People use social media a lot. There's a picture of you two holding hands that's already all over Tumblr. Your fans are going insane right now." Elsa laughed and shook her head. "I'll let them be. Anyways, you enjoy your day off with you beloved poet. I'll get you and Leli something from Disneyland." With that, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Elsa? Who was that?" Anna had immediately returned her attention to the blonde, her eyes curious as she peered up at her. Elsa smiled and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead before taking her hand and leading her into the entrance of the attraction, following the line. "Just my agent. Pictures of our date today is already circling the net." Anna's eyes widened as she stared at the blonde, her mouth slightly agape. "Already…? Wow… these people are fast."

The blonde paused in her steps before glancing back worriedly. "Um… You… Do you mind that…? About out relationship going… well… going public?" A light chuckle was heard as Anna laced their fingers together and pulled Elsa along as the line began to move again. "Of course, silly! Actually… I'm quite happy about that. Now everyone knows you're mine and mine only and that I'm yours!" Elsa chuckled and allowed herself to be pulled into the dark room where the special video of the Twilight Zone played. She leaned in and pointed out the hidden mickey within the video, causing Anna to grin and let out a little giggle. The redhead loved to look for hidden mickeys apparently.

* * *

When two in the afternoon rolled around, both had agreed to stop and finally eat a late lunch. This found them at the Paradise Pier, both munching on the clam chowder in a bread bowl and Anna sipping on a Zombie. The green color had thrown Anna off for a moment but when Elsa had assured her that it was good, the redhead decided to take her word for it. And how she couldn't stop taking sips in between bites of her bread bowl.

"Say… Anna?" The redhead gave a hum as she looked up from where she had been poking at a clam in her soup. "What would you say… if we went to Ariel's Grotto tonight? And had the dining experience for the World of Color?" Anna grinned and nodded excitedly. "I would love that! …. But doesn't all that require booking ahead of time and everything?" Elsa merely grinned and gave the redhead a wink. "Already done."

* * *

Dining at Ariel's Grotto that night had been a whole new experience for both Anna and Elsa. The bubbly redhead had been ecstatic to meet the mermaid and was even more excited when 4 princesses came out to greet them as they dined. Elsa blushed madly when Belle had called her cute, causing Anna to laugh as she thanked the princesses for the poor girl.

Before they headed off to stand at the pier, Elsa had bought a blanket, knowing that it was going to be freezing since they were going to be standing in the wet zone. Wrapping both of them up in the blanket, Elsa nuzzled Anna's hair as the redhead bounced in excitement, her pained feet temporarily forgotten. "I'm so excited, Els! I love the World of Color! It's just so colorful and beautiful and just… oh! Look! The color game!" Anna pointed to the ferris wheel and sure enough, the color game had just begun.

Chuckling, Elsa pulled out her phone and connected to the wifi before handing it to Anna. She watched from over the redhead's shoulder as she played the game, assisting when needed. After about five tries, they won and Anna just spazzed the colors on the wheel, causing Elsa to laugh and kiss the giggling redhead on the lips. "Good job, baby! You just spazzed the colors and maybe destroyed the wheel!" Anna laughed and nipped at Elsa's nose before sticking her tongue out. "You're just jealous that I won and you didn't!" Elsa looked at Anna in mocked surprise, a feigned gasp of offense leaving her lips. "Excuse me? I helped you win!"

They continued to playfully argue until the lights surrounding them turned off and the music began. "Ohhh! It's beginning!" And with that, Anna went silent as she stared in awe as the water weaved and danced, moving with the light and creating clips and images projected on the water. Elsa could hear Anna singing along lightly to all the songs that played and her smile grew tender as her attention was focused more on the redhead than the show.

Before she knew it, the Finale was upon them and a familiar song began to play. She felt Anna sigh and lean more into her, her forehead pressing into Anna's cheek. "I love this song so much… especially now…" Elsa leaned down slightly and nuzzled Anna, kissing the girl's temple gently. "This is called 'So Close' from Enchanted, right? Why do you love it more than usual now?" There was a gentle chuckle as Anna turned around and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, tucking her head under the blonde's chin. "Because I get to share this moment with you."

Elsa stared at the young woman in her arms, taking in the beautiful aquamarine eyes, red lips, and the splash of freckles across her nose. All she could do was stare at the beauty that was Anna Young and then something clicked. Something utterly and completely unforeseen. But it was there and Elsa knew she could not deny it. Leaning down, she pressed her forehead to Anna's and closed her eyes. "Anna… I… I love you." She heard the redhead's breath hitch and she felt her stiffen. Fearing the worse, Elsa began to pull back only to be stopped when a soft hand came up to rest on the back of her neck before drawing her into a gentle kiss. "I love you too, Elsa."

When they pulled away, a few people around them that had noticed the exchanged grinned happily at them, their own expressions dreamy as they had just witnessed a confession that seemed to have come right from a fairytale. They watched the rest of the show in a warm and comfortable silence with Anna burrowing further into Elsa's embrace. She blonde nuzzled her face into the red hair and sighed, closing her eyes. The day just couldn't get any better. Waking up next to Anna and having Anna tell her that she loves her back. She could gladly say that this was the best day of her life so far.

* * *

They had made it back to Elsa's home, hardly a word spoken between them. It wasn't an awkward or horrible silence. It was more of a comfortable, understanding kind of silence. As Elsa was putting their jackets away in the closet, she felt arms wrap around her waist and a warm body press into hers. "Forget everything. Come to bed." It was a mere whisper but her body complied. She followed her lover to the bedroom, both of them stripping as they went.

Anna had climbed into bed first and pulled the blanket up to cover her nude body. Elsa joined her shortly after, slipping under the soft blanket and pressing her equally nude body against the young woman's, both of them sighing at the electrifying feeling. But they both knew that tonight was not a night of carnal passion but a night of tender caress and love. Anna pressed her lips sweetly against Elsa's, moving them gently and caressing the red lips with her tongue. "I love you, Elsa Bernhardt. More than I dare to imagine."

Elsa kissed back, pressing slightly harder but still tender as she hands slid up and down the smooth back, drawing unseen patterns on tan skin. "And I love you. So much that it is starting to scare me." Anna rolled on top and Elsa, laying her body fully on top of the blondes as she peppered kisses on the woman's face. "I'm scared too… but we can do this together. Because that's what love is, right? Two people working together and supporting each other." Elsa nodded silently and pulled Anna to her, crushing the girl in a kiss. Their night was full of soft caresses and neither of them speaking above a whisper. It was not a night of physical pleasure. There was no sex. Only kisses and patterns drawn on skin, of whispered promises and shared dreams. It was a night that both of them knew they would never forget.

They both fell asleep that night, wrapped warmly in each other's embrace with Anna's head tucked under Elsa's chin, a gentle smile adorning both women's lips.

* * *

Who knows where Morrigan came from? I certainly don't. (LOL)

Yes there is a Hidden Mickey in the Twilight Zone clip that they show before the ride. And also some while waiting for the elevator.

There seems to be people who want a dinner with Sam and Lara... and a chapter for Hans and Kristoff. The Sam and Lara is probably going to happen... and the Hans and Kristoff may come a bit later. After all my busy things have blown over.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all!

I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R~!


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello! Slightly longer chapter. I might (MIGHT) not update next week because it's Finals and also... I'm graduating! Wooooo!**

**So a fair warning about that. Also, this chapter two OCs and Elsa is slightly OOC. There are stereotype references here... I think thats what you can call them? I'm sorry if it offends anyone. So sorry. **

**All of you who left reviews... THANK YOU SO MUCH I LUFF YOU ALL. And yees it is the one and only DA's Morrigan and Leliana! My favorite and fabulous ladies. Who knows. Maybe our champion and pirate may appear. Who knows. NO PROMISES.**

**Also, it is kind of rushed. I didn't want to leave for two weeks without a word so I wrote this in the midst of studying. Also, sorry for the long authors note.**

**THERE IS *_NSFW*_ BELOW. 'TIS A WARNING TO ALL YOU YOUNGINS. (Parental supervision is advised.) I'm sorry it's late and I'm really tired.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa woke up bright and early, somehow remembering that she had guest that were arriving soon. She pressed a kiss to the still sleeping redhead's forehead before stepping over to her laptop, not bothering to cover up her gloriously nude body. Plopping herself down on her chair, she rubbed her eyes as she powered up her macbook. Once she had logged into her computer, she got up to brush her teeth and make a fresh pot of coffee before checking her friend's flight status. "They can wait." She mumbled as she ambled to the bathroom.

Anna awoke to the sound of a spoon clinking against ceramic and a cold bedside. Moaning in annoyance, she rolled over to see pale skin and blonde hair looking at a bright screen of a laptop. "Elsa, baby… what are you doing?" She mumbled out as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to get the remnants of sleep out. No such luck and she threw her arm back down, groaning in defeat. "Good morning, sleepy head. I'm just checking on Katy and Wolf's flight status. They're arriving at 3PM today and we're going to pick them up. Is that alright with you?" Elsa turned her chair to face Anna who had since sat up in bed, the blankets covering her lower half but exposing her top half for Elsa to see. The redheaded nodded her head in agreement before thrusting both arms out and making a grabby hands motion.

"It's 9 in the morning. Come back to bed with me. If you're not sleeping, at least let me snuggle the shit out of you. It's my second day off and no way in hell am I waking up before 12." Elsa laughed as she set her coffee down and made her way over to her lover. She crawled onto the bed and pushed Anna down before straddling her bare waist, causing the younger woman to gasp as her heated center met a warm stomach. "Are you sure, my love…? Is there no way I can convince you?" Anna stared up at the blonde, her eyes wide as her hands came to rest on the trim waist. "If I can wake up like this every day, I can die happy."

* * *

The pair of them stood against the railing, watching as passengers from international flights walked up the elevated walkway to reach the arrival section of LAX's Tom Bradley International Terminal. Many of these flights were currently from Taiwan or China with a few from Britain and Germany. Anna had no idea who they were looking for but Elsa somehow immediately knew when Norwegian Airlines had finally let their passengers go.

Blue eyes roamed the crowd, looking for two familiar faces. She chuckled at Anna's puzzled expression before placing a kiss on her cheek. "They're really hard to miss in this crowd. Especially Katy. Trust me." Anna turned her gaze back to the flood of people arriving from Norway and frowned. All of them had features much like Elsa. Pale and blonde haired with only a few who looked different from that. What in the world did she mean by different…?

Suddenly, she felt Elsa shift and turned to see her with one of the biggest grins she has ever seen. The blonde bolted for the huge exit area and stood, hands clasped together in anticipation. Anna had hardly ever seen the woman so excited about anything. She was about to ask her if she had found them when two people appeared in front of her, one of them wearing a smirk and the other grinning from ear to ear.

Anna stared at the pair, her eyes going up and down and just taking in the two strangers. One was shorter than she was with blonde hair that was shoulder length and blue eyes. A pair of glasses rested on her nose as her pale skin held a slight blush. The other girl made Anna understand how she would stand out from the crowd that flooded from the plane. She was of medium height with brown eyes and a tan complexion, her black hair was just slightly past her shoulders, pulled back into a ponytail and her smirk showed off white teeth and an odd dimple on her left cheek. What made her stand out from the four of them was that she was the only Asian. Anna knew it was horrible to assume… but she was going to assume that is Katy.

"Wolf! Katy! It's fantastic to see the both of you. It's been way too long." A laugh escaped the two guest as they nodded in agreement. "True. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Surprisingly, the dark haired one spoke up, her voice a nice alto and surprisingly accent free. "Yes it has! But trust me… we're still the same!" It was the Wolf's turn to speak, her accent surprisingly British. Katy noticed the confused redhead and turned to her, smiling gently as she stuck out a hand. "Hello. Where are my manners? My name is Katy Lau. But my friends either call me Katy or Gem. It's a great pleasure to meet you." The other girl, Wolf, stuck her own hand forward and grinned largely at the redhead. "I'm Wolf! Wolf Rogan! Pleasure to meet you!"

Anna shook both of theirs hands and smiled, nodding as she was still at loss as to what to say. These three are an unlikely pair, it seems. Elsa smiled at them and took Anna's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Guys… I want you to formally meet Anna Young. My girlfriend. She's just the most amazing girl ever." Something flashed in Katy's eyes and she offered another lopsided grin, this time seemingly predatory. "Oh? What happened to me?" Anna's eyes widened as she stared at the two, immediately understanding the implications. She felt a spark of jealousy and it seemed Wolf noticed immediately. "Ah! Don't get them wrong! I mean… they had something but… it wasn't something, you know? They were never an item or anything…" She laughs loudly and scratches the back of her head.

Katy turns to face Anna, an apologetic smile on her face. "My apologies. I didn't mean to cause confusion. You see, I had a thing for this odd woman right here a long time ago. We were a thing but we weren't a thing, like Wolf said. We were young and we were stupid. But that time is long pass and we have all moved on. But I must say… as her best friend's we are also here to judge you." She playfully narrowed her eyes at the redhead which caused her to shrink back slightly. Elsa laughed and placed a gentle kiss on Anna's cheek. "Don't worry, love… they're only playing. They're nice people. Although Katy can be a bitch sometimes." The Asian's only response was to smirk and throw a wink at them.

They all made their way out of the airport with luggage in hand, chatting and laughing. Anna quickly grew to like the two friends and were almost completely comfortable with them by the time they were in the car. Katy's eyes gleamed with excitement when she found out that Anna liked video games too and declared that Anna had passed her judgement test. They had all agreed to go out to dinner and then go clubbing afterwards just to celebrate their little reunion. Elsa dropped the two off at their hotel and promise to be back in two hours to pick them up. As they drove off, she glanced at Anna and smiled. "So… what do you think of them?"

Anna looked at Elsa in mild confusion. "What do you mean?" She noticed Elsa was struggling to speak and quickly laced their fingers together, squeezing them encouragingly. "Well… I never had much… or any… friends back when I was in Norway. Growing up, I was always isolated. But when I went into what Americans considered high school, I met two foreign exchange students. Of course everyone wanted to get to know them.. But instead of giving into all the attention, they both joined together to find a quiet place to eat… and found me sitting alone. They asked if it would be alright to join me… and that started our friendship. They were my first… and only friends then. They're still my best friends and I just want to know what you think of them. They kind of are my family." She smiled sadly as Anna brought her hand up to brush her lips gently across the blonde's knuckles.

"I think they're fantastic… and I can tell that they love you very much." She said softly as she nuzzled the pale hand. "I hope they approve of me though." Elsa chuckled as she turned into her drive way before turning to look at Anna. "Oh trust me, my love. They already do." Anna looked at her, puzzled as she tried to figure out how Elsa knew already after only being in the car with them for 30 minutes. Elsa grinned and leaned in to place a kiss on the redhead's lips. "Katy doesn't talk to just anyone. She'll usually introduce herself and then not talk. Wolf gets really nervous sometimes and laugh a lot and really loudly. Katy actually kept a conversation with you and pointed out similar things that you two liked. Wolf was calmer and more natural. Almost like how it is when it's just us three. They both approve and like you, Anna. Just be yourself and I'm sure they'll love you."

* * *

Two hours later found all four of them sitting in a booth at the California Pizza Kitchen in Hollywood. Katy, Anna, and Elsa were all sporting tight short cocktail dresses while Wolf had opted for a pair of slacks and a dress shirt, pointing out to Katy as they left their hotel room that she would regret wearing those heels. To be honest, none of them cared about what they looked like or who'd they score. Anna and Elsa already had each other while Katy and Wolf just wanted to dance and drink.

They all agreed to share a pizza and ordered a salad each. Katy had added a plate of pasta which prompted Anna to stare at her wide eyed only to have both Elsa and Wolf wave her off. "Don't worry. She eat's a shit ton and still looks the same." Wolf rolled her eyes as Katy grinned at Anna and winked. "It's a blessing and a curse. Here's what I learned… never leave sex to grab a bite. Your lover will kick you ass." The redhead's face turned nearly the shade of her hair as they all laughed.

Dinner was eventful as they each told Anna stories of themselves individually and of times when they were together. All of their shenanigans and the embarrassing moments of each other. They were all having a ball but when time came to go clubbing, Anna was in a whole new world. She had never seen Elsa move like that, with her body rolling and her hips swaying in such a tantalizing way. She was pretty sure she was drooling. They had all gradually drifted away from each other, Wolf hanging out by the bar and chatting it up with a small group of people while Katy had spotted a blonde and went after her. Anna and Elsa were left in the throng of people, dancing to the beat of the music the reverberated throughout the club and surrounded by a dense crowd of sweaty people.

Elsa had agreed to be the DD so Anna had her fill of the bar, ordering drink after drink. By the time she was on her fourth alcoholic drink, she was pretty much gone. She couldn't even remember what she was drinking. She was dancing by herself while Elsa left to grab a soda when she felt hands grab her hips and someone grind into her. She knew it wasn't Elsa when she felt something hard poke at her. Yelping, she ripped herself away and stumbled before whipping around. A tall male smirked at her, his eyes glazed over in such a way that showed that he was clearly drunk. "Aww come on, baby. You don't see many natural redheads around here. Certainly not as pretty as you. Dancing all by your lonesome. Come with me. I'll show you a good time."

He smirked and began to advance towards her as she stuttered out a refusal. But even so, he continued to move towards her and reached out a hand to roughly grab her arm and yank her to him, causing her to cry out in pain. She could smell his horrid breath on her face when she felt arms surround her and she saw the guy stumble back. Elsa's familiar scent surrounded her, immediately calming her as she head Elsa growl at the man as a brunette placed herself between the two of them and the now angry male. Anna stared on as the man towered over Katy who stood her ground, her fist clenched at her sides and it was then Anna noticed just how toned the Asian woman's arms were. Anna had thought it was odd that the seemingly gentle woman had such calloused hands when she greeted her with a shake at the airport. "What the fuck, bitch? Who the fuck do you think you are? I will fuck you up." The huge man all but slurred as he raised his fist in a fighting stance but failing as he stumbled a bit.

He stepped up to her face and tried to intimidate her only to recoil in surprise when Katy met him head-on, a low growl escaping her red painted lips. "I, sir, am an officer who has the ability to arrest you on harassment. You, just now, were harassing a young woman who CLEARLY did not want your attention and yet you persisted. Now, you are calling me a bitch and threatening me? Do you wish to be arrested and have charges filed against you?" The man glared at her before turning his glare to Anna who shrunk into Elsa's arms. "You're not even that fucking cute. Probably some fucking slut who opens her legs for anyone. Ha. Give me a call when you're open for business, bitch." He turned to walk away and Anna noticed that Katy looked about ready to lunge and strangle the man when Wolf ran up and grabbed the woman by the arm, shaking her head and saying something quickly to the now fuming woman.

She felt Elsa nuzzle her cheek and kiss her gently. "Anna, darling. Are you okay? Do you want to leave? We can go home now if you want." Anna shook her head and pulled at Elsa's hand, her eyes pleading as they turned to her worried lover. "Come dance with me… please… I just need to work this off." Elsa nodded and allowed Anna to lead her to the dance floor. Ss Katy and Wolf watched the two disappear into the crowd, the Asian woman huffed and returned to the bar where a blonde waited for her and Wolf returned to the group she was chatting with. "That was pretty brave of you. You actually sounded like an officer. How did you sound so professional?" Katy glanced at the blonde before throwing back her shot, grimacing slightly and shaking her head. She then turned to look at the blonde and smirked, cocking her head to the side with an innocent look on her face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

It was midnight and Anna was already having a hard time walking in a straight line. That was when they all decided to call it a night. Katy had told them Elsa to get Anna home and that she'll call a cab to bring her and Wolf back to their hotel room. Elsa had only agreed when Katy reminded her of where she was originally from. As they drove, Anna began to sober up slightly and turned to gaze at Elsa. "Hey, Els…?" Elsa nodded and gave a hum of acknowledgement as she continued to drive. "If Katy wasn't there… would you have done what she did?" Surprised, Elsa glanced at Anna before nodding her head. "Of course. I would've beat him down if I had to. Katy taught me how to fight and you just can't go wrong when she decides to teach you self defense. I would do anything for you." Sighing, Anna grabbed for Elsa's hand and interlaced their fingers before closing her eyes. "I'm not a slut. I've only slept with one person and that's you. You were my first and hopefully my only. I should also take lessons from her then, huh?"

Elsa smiled and kissed the redhead's knuckles softly. "I know… you're not a slut. He's just a dumb shit. And I hope so too. I don't want to be with anyone else, you know? I just know I love you a lot. I've never experienced love like this before or had anyone else for that matter… but I just know." Anna gave a hum as Elsa pulled into her driveway and moved to help Anna. "Hey, baby?" Elsa looked up from where her hand was fumbling for the keys while she tried to keep Anna from swaying too much. "Yes, darling?" Anna gave the blonde a chaste kiss before nuzzling her shoulder. "Can we dance for a bit more? I still want to dance." Elsa laughed and nodded. "Fine… but only one more dance, okay? You can choose the song."

Anna gave a light whoop before running to Elsa's bedroom and turning on the stereo. Elsa watched in amazement as Anna actually made it there without tripping or bumping into something. The blonde made sure her car was locked and checked the doors before making her way to her room where Anna had selected a song from her iPhone and had hooked it in. "Okay… ready?" Elsa nodded and didn't know what to expect until the song came on and she laughed. "Really?!" Katy Perry's ET blasted from the speakers as Anna pouted but nodded and pulled the blonde to her. Her eyes were already hooded as she began grinding her ass slowly and sensually into the blonde's crotch, causing Elsa to release a light moan at the sight.

**_~NSFW~_**

Elsa's hands found their way onto Anna's hips as she continued to gyrate into the blonde who pushed back, attempting to get as much friction through their tight dresses as possible. When the line "Your kiss is cosmic" was sung, Anna whipped around and smashed her lips to Elsa's, her arms wrapping around the blonde's neck as the older woman's arm's wrapped around her waist. Elsa slipped her thigh between Anna's legs and the redhead responded immediately, grinding down on the firm muscle and letting out a moan and panted into the kiss. Her hands groping at Elsa's dress clad body as Elsa's lips moved down and pressed hot kisses to Anna's neck before sucking and biting on her pulse and leaving a bright red mark.

Anna found herself pinned to the wall in no time as her zipper was pulled down and her tight dress began to loosen and pool at her feet. "Is this okay…?" Elsa paused as her hands came to caress the small of her back, eliciting shivers from the freckled woman. A nod was all she needed as deft fingers moved up to unhook the strapless bra, leaving it on the floor to join the dress as warm lips closed around a slowly hardening nipple. A gasp escaped her throat before she bit her lip and arched her back, attempting to gain more from the blonde's teasing tongue. Elsa switched back and forth between each breast, nipping and sucking at their hard peaks mercilessly and causing Anna to lose all sense of coherent speech.

"Elsa… Elsa." She called the blonde's attention as Elsa pulled her black panties down. Rising to her full height, Elsa pulled off her own dress and undergarments as she kept eye contact with Anna, a smirk growing on her lips. "What is it, baby? What do you want from?" Anna flushed and whimpered as she reached out and pulled Elsa's nude body flushed against her, their bare skin connecting and causing them both to moan and pant. "Elsa…" She leaned up and nipped at the blonde's ear as her fingers buried themselves in her loose blonde hair. "Please… fill me with your poison."

She heard Elsa's breath hitch and was about to grin smugly when a scream of pleasure tore from her throat as two fingers were pushed into her. She dug her nails into Elsa's back as the blonde continued to thrust into her with ease considering how wet she was. In her haze, her own hand moved down and pressed two fingers into Elsa, causing her to moan and temporarily stop her movements before they both picked up again, matching each other's pace. They both worked together, thrusting into each other in tandem with Anna pinned to the wall by Elsa's body. Elsa tried to stay standing as pleasure overrode her brain and she pressed her lips to Anna's in a bruising kiss, swallowing the redhead's scream as she came. It was sensory overload for Elsa as she came right after Anna's began and yet neither stopped moving, prolonging both their orgasms.

As Anna leaned against the wall for support, Elsa kissed her lips before gently kissing downward while pulling her fingers out and leaving a wet trail from her bellybutton to the red curls for her tongue to follow. Anna watched the whole scene through hooded eyes, flushing at the sight of Elsa licking her own release from her tan skin.

Elsa stopped when she was kneeling between Anna's spread leg. "Elsa…? What are you d-" She was cut off mid sentence when Elsa buried her face between Anna's legs, kissing the red curls before seeking out the bundle of nerve endings at the top of Anna's slit. Once she found it, she draws it between her lips and sucks on it gently, causing Anna to cry out and buck her hips, her hands once again tangling in the blonde's hair. Anna didn't know what to make of this new sensation as her legs began to shake on either side of Elsa's head.

Elsa continued to teased her clit, nibbling it gently before her tongue went lower and began teasing Anna's dripping entrance. Suddenly, Elsa's tongue pierced her sex and couldn't help but buck her hips into the blond's searching tongue as another screaming tore from her throat. Elsa lapped at her mercilessly, tasting her fluttering walls as her hands reached up to tease both of Anna's rock hard peaks. She was building up to her orgasm faster than ever. With all the pleasure she was experiencing at once, she was surprised that her shaking legs still supported her. One hand left their work of worshipping Anna's perky breast in favor of rubbing her pulsing clit with quick, rough circles. That was enough to cause the redhead's legs to clamp shut around Elsa's head, keeping the blonde where she was as she came with a drawn out onto her waiting tongue.

Anna leaned against the wall panting and with her legs continuously shaking. She knew the only thing holding her up was the oh-so-wonderful wall and Elsa, who was using her tongue to clean her release from between her legs and all over her thighs. Just the thought of Elsa doing such a thing made Anna flush bright red again and when Elsa finally pulled away, a huge grin on her face, Anna nearly fainted. Wetness covered most of Elsa's lower half and the blonde continued to lick her at her own lips. "Anna… you taste so good. Oh my goodness I could eat you all day, everyday… actually, I might." Anna reached down and pulled Elsa into a kiss, moaning as her taste mixed with their kiss. "Please don't. I think I'll be really sensitive down there for a while…" She was about to return the favor but Elsa pulled her to the bed and laid her down. "Don't even think about it. Time for bed. We have work tomorrow, remember? You'll have plenty of time to return the favor next time."

She tried to argue but to no avail. Elsa disappeared to wash her face before reappearing and crawling under the blankets with Anna who was already beginning to drift off. Pulling the redhead to her, Elsa nuzzled the back of Anna's neck and sighed in contentment. "I love you, Anna." Anna hummed and laced their fingers together, pressing her back into Elsa's front. "I love you too, Elsa."

* * *

**Once again, thank you for reading! Please do R&R. I apologize profusely for any mistakes or sloppiness. I promise to get better!**

**To those who are also graduating... Congratulations! You made it! Go class of 2014! Good luck on your finals and strut that cap and gown! You totally deserve it.**

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So Finals and Graduation is over... I now have no idea what to do with my life...**

**Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit odd/slow/weird/full of mistakes... As I said, I have no idea what I am to do with my life. All I know is that the past few days, all I've wanted was food.**

**Anyways, enjoy and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They both stood outside the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank with Anna still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes and Elsa holding two steaming cups of Starbucks coffee. Elsa glanced over at the half awake redhead and smirked before handing one of the cups to Anna. The redheaded woman took it and sipped at it happily, waking up after burning her tongue slightly. Elsa was about to ask if she was alright when she heard a light chuckle from behind them.

Turning around, they immediately spotted Hans and Kristoff walking towards them… well more like Hans was strutting and Kristoff was shuffling, sleep still obviously hanging over his head. Elsa smiled at the two in greeting while Anna momentarily forgot about her stinging tongue. "Good morning, guys! I'm so excited for today!" Hans matched her enthusiasm while Kristoff and Elsa stood off to the side, smiling gently. As the two redheads gushed about their first read-through, Elsa turned to Kristoff and patted the hulking man's shoulder. "Long night?" Kristoff grunted and nodded his head, ruffling his blonde hair. "Yea. Hans kept me up all night long."

There was a heavy pause as both Kristoff and Elsa realized what he said. "I… see… I'm happy for the both of you." Elsa tried to casually sip her coffee as she didn't know what to make of the news. She knows Hans was as straight as a circle but she had no idea Kristoff was that way also. Not that she assumed. She just never thought both of them… Kristoff and Hans… would get together. At all. It's just an odd pairing to her? She shrugged.

_"Love is love, isn't it? I mean, look at you! … I'm talking to myself again. Great."_

Kristoff rounded on the serene looking blonde woman and waved a hand in front of him while shaking his head, a full blown blush covering his face. "N-N-NOT THAT WAY! WE WERE PLAYING CALL OF DUTY! I SWEAR!" Elsa stopped sipping her coffee and turned to look at him. "Kristoff. It's okay, you know? I'm serious when I said I was happy for both of you." Kristoff sighed and shook his head, his brown eyes pleading. "No! I'm serious! There is nothing going on between us except we're good friends!" Elsa hummed with a knowing smiling on her face as she returned to sipping her coffee, looking as calm as always.

"Damn it, Elsa! I'm serious! There is NOTHING going on!" He stared at the woman as she calmly sipped her coffee, a small smile on her face. He knew, at that moment, that he had blown it. She now believes he had a thing going on with Hans and that was completely untrue… okay maybe it was a little true. But it wasn't anything serious! Just that they nearly (ACCIDENTALLY) kissed after placing 1st in the Gold Division. It wasn't anything serious at all! "Damn you and your serene face!" He mumbled as he huffed and turned away as Elsa giggled slightly.

Both blondes looked up as their names were called, spotting the beckoning redheads. "Come on! Lets go in and get started!" Elsa glanced at Kristoff and smirked before heading towards Anna and lacing their fingers together as soon as she reached her. Kristoff stuck his hands in his pocket and trudged up to Hans who looked at him with slight worry. "Is everything alright, Kris?" Kristoff grunted and bumped Hans lightly with his shoulders before making his way towards the studios doors. Hans merely stared after the blonde man before shrugging and following with his usual strut.

* * *

All four of them were out at lunch as they had decided to take a break. They had been reading for a good two and a half hours and everyone noticed Anna was beginning to fall asleep and stumbling while reading her lines. The directors had called lunch break and everyone had dispersed to find food with the quartet going off together to a quaint little deli just down the street.

"Who knew their story was that tragic! I mean…. even I kind of got teary eyed after the news of the parents!" Elsa nodded as she munched silently on her sandwich, slightly disturbed at how she was going to have to ignore Anna while she was crying. That was going to take quite a bit of effort for her to not run over to the redhead and comfort her.

Hans laughed as he popped another chip in his mouth before grinning and 'turning on his charm' as he calls it. "Well, Anna. I'm surprised you said yes when I asked you to marry me. I must be more charming than I thought I was, having been able to steal you away from Elsa!" Anna coughed and began to respond angrily while Elsa choked on her sandwich and turned away, thumping at her chest. Hans laughed again and raised his hand in surrender. "Joking. Just joking. But I must say… those kids who are going to be playing the younger versions of yourselves… they are nearly spot on."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they remembered the 3 little children that had sat at the table with them. They were so adorable that Anna had run up to the little blonde girl and pinched her cheeks gently while grinning. The little redheaded girl had run up to Elsa as asked for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Baffled, Elsa complied and it earned her a squeal from the little girl. As they watched the kids play, they noticed that the two little girls were significantly closer to each other than the boy even though they interacted with each other. The boy seemed to have taken a liking to Hans and had began to follow him around.

"I don't mind. He's such a little cutie. Much like Kristoff. Except… tinier. And not as gruff." Hans grinned and nodded his head before scratching at his sideburns. "I am not used to having these… seriously." Everyone laughed and continued to talk about the read-through. With the pace they were going, they could easily finish the script today if the others didn't mind. It might speed of the process and get the ball rolling to begin filming.

* * *

So in the end,they had ended up completing the read-through in one day and everyone was incredibly happy. Especially the directors. They had asked the actors to come in on Monday to test out the songs as the finishing touches were still being put onto them. Everyone had agreed and bid their farewells before parting and going separate ways. As they got into Elsa's car, she paused for a moment before turning to Anna. "How about we cook dinner together tonight? It's five and we can go buy some ingredients from the market.

Anna agreed and they zoomed off to the nearest Whole Foods as Anna said she wanted some of their seafood gumbo as a soup to go with whatever they were cooking. After Anna got two cups of seafood gumbo, they began browsed between the aisles while debating what they wanted to cook. "How about… steak and lobster?" She asked as she paused and looked at the fresh meat. "The steak looks great today and so does the lobster."

Anna stared at the meat before turning to Elsa and grinning. "Yea! That sounds delicious! …. But I don't know how to make lobster." Elsa laughed and placed a gentle kiss on Anna's cheek. "I know how. I can teach you. It's going to be simple lobster tail with garlic and butter. Is that alright?" Anna beamed and nodded her head vigorously. "That sounds absolutely amazing! I can't wait." Elsa grinned and turned to order two 8oz steaks and two lobster tails.

They made a quick run to the fresh produce area and selected a variety of vegetables before paying and heading home. Elsa hadn't cooked in a while and was incredibly excited to be able to again. Not to mention it was going to be with Anna. Elsa had loved cooking when she was younger and would just read recipe books sometimes. It was always a bit hard for her to enjoy the things she loved though. But that was then and now, there was no hinderance.

* * *

They had set everything up before moving to go change into something more comfortable and donning aprons.

A pan sat on the stove, sizzling with butter as the broiler was preheating while steamed vegetables sat in a pan. Anna stood on one side of the sink, prepping and seasoning the two 8oz steaks that they bought. She had claimed to know a secret recipe and had asked to make the steak herself. Elsa agreed and took on the job of making the Garlic Lobster Tails.

Elsa had begun by cutting the shell down the back on the curved side and prying it apart to expose the meat underneath. She then placed minced garlic and bits of butter all over the top before topping it off with some lemon juice, seafood seasoning, and other spices. As she placed the two lobster tails in the broiler, she noticed that she had an audience member and smiled softly. "Shouldn't you be tending to your steak, love?" She closed the door of the broiler and straightened up before turning to face the grinning redhead.

"I'm letting the seasoning soak into the meat. It taste better that way… And I was thinking… we forgot appetizers." A frown crossed the blonde's features as she realized that too. An apologetic look replaced the frown as she took the redhead's hands in hers. "I'm sorry. I think I have some ingredients to make a salad if that counts?" Anna chuckled and shook her head. "No… I think I know something better." Elsa looked surprised and was about to ask what when soft lips pressed against her own, effectively halting the question that was about to fall from Elsa's lips.

Elsa let out a hum of delight as their lips began to move together, occasionally nipping gently. The kiss was soft and loving, not their usual hot and passionate make out sessions. Elsa's arms came up to wrap around Anna's waist as she pressed harder, deepening the kiss just slightly. Anna moaned into the kiss before they both parted, smiling at each other. "So… how do you like your steak?"

Elsa laughed and placed a gentle kiss on Anna's nose before giving her an eskimo kiss. "I like it medium rare, my love." Anna grinned and giggled, nipping Elsa's nose in return. "A woman after my own heart." With that, she reluctantly pulled away and went to place the steaks on the pan. The smell of the lobster tails and steak soon permeated the air and causing the two occupants to drool. Elsa began to flit back and forth between the kitchen and the small dining table, intent on making it a nice dinner instead of just a dinner.

Anna hadn't been paying attention to anything Elsa was doing. She knew that her lover had set up the table and finish the lobster tails when two white plates appeared next to her, already filled with steamed vegetables and delicious looking lobster tail on each. She checked both steaks and once they were to her standards, she turned off the stove and placed them neatly on the plate. She was about to grab then and walk them to the table when a hand came around her waist and turned her away. "Go sit down, my love. I will bring it to you shortly.

Anna merely allowed herself to be pushed away before moving slowly to the dimly lit dining area. Dimly lit? Anna didn't remember a light dimming system in Elsa's house except for her room. She peeked though the little arch and immediately began to smile at the site. Elsa had pulled out two ornate candle holders with candles burning brightly and the table wear all set out and placed perfectly. Elsa was such a hopeless romantic.

Anna sat down and placed the white napkin in her lap as she watched Elsa walk out with their dinners, placing one in front of her and the other in her own seat before sitting down. Elsa looked up and grinned before winking at the laughing redhead. "Bon appetit!" This caused Anna to laugh harder before digging in. She first tried the lobster while Elsa tried the steak. They both paused and looked at each other, fork halfway to their mouths before smiling. "Ready?" Elsa questioned as she raised her fork slightly. "Ready." Anna replied before they both placed their respective forks into their mouth.

It was an instant explosion of flavor in both their mouths and they both moaned out in delight. "Anna, baby… I have eaten a lot of steak in my life… and this… is abso-fucking-lutely amazing." Elsa all but moaned out as she chewed, her blue eyes nearly glazed over. Anna was in the same predicament as she slowly chewed the lobster tail. "Same here. I've eaten a lot of lobster since… you know.. I love seafood. But this. This is sex in my mouth. Oh my goodness." Dinner was a nearly silent affair as they both dug in, not bothered at all with the lack of conversation. The only time they were interrupted was when Elsa had got up and brought back a bottle of chilled Stella Rosa. She poured them both a glass before returning to her meal.

* * *

They both laid sprawled on the couch with Anna on top of Elsa. They had washed the dishes after dinner and immediately flopped on the comfy cushions after Anna placed Beauty and the Beast into the DVD player. "That. Was. Amazing." Anna groaned as she nuzzled into Elsa's chest while keeping her gaze focused on the TV. Elsa hummed in reply as her hand absentmindedly ran up and down Anna's spine causing the younger girl to shiver.

"You excited to sing on Monday?" Elsa asked as she kissed the Anna's head. Anna giggled and nodded, grinning as she lifted her head to look at Elsa. "Yea! But after today, it's going to be so hard to do some of the acts." Elsa raised an eyebrow at the redhead, silently urging her to explain. "I mean, you're going to have to ignore me and I'm going to have to be sad about it… and in order for me to be good at acting, I'll have to imagine it actually happening… and I don't think I can stand it if you shut me out and ignore me and like… you know… it'll just hurt and I don't know how bad I'll take it an-" She was stopped as Elsa pulled her closer for a kiss, smiling gently. "My love. It is merely acting. I promise that after each scene, I'll pull you in and give you a huge kiss, okay? And I promise you this, too… I will NEVER shut you out." Anna locked her teal gaze with Elsa's blue and stared, her eyes searching Elsa's. "Do you promise?" The blonde smiled and nodded, keeping her gaze locked with her girlfriend's. "I swear on it."

* * *

Monday came way sooner than the two realized. They spent the weekend with Katy and Wolf, hanging out at the most random areas and just having a good laugh. Anna was becoming more and more familiar with them and vice versa. Now, Anna stood behind a glass panel with Elsa across the room in a similar room. Both of them stood in from of mics with huge headphones on, ready to record when the directors had everything set up.

"Okay. So the first song we're going to try is called 'For the First Time In Forever' and it's mostly Anna, alright? Just take a look at the music and try to follow along." Anna was going into this sight reading and it unnerved her. She was good at singing and reading music… but not THAT good as to sight read music and be able to sing it on the spot… but she was going to try it anyways. The music started and she counted the bars before she had to sing.

_"Yes! I nailed the opening! And the first five lines! Ten points for you, Anna Young! You go Anna Young!"_

She mentally congratulated herself as she continued to sing, smiling at Elsa who stood staring at her with the biggest smile Anna has ever seen. So far, Anna was doing pretty well for sight reading. No major mess up and she hasn't lost her place yet. When it came time for Elsa to sing, Anna stood with and waited with bated breath. When Elsa finally did sing her part, the directors laughed as Anna hopped around her booth, silently squealing. Even though Anna is dating Elsa, she hasn't quite gotten over how good Elsa sounds… and she probably never will.

She nearly forgot to sing as she continued to listen to Elsa with stars in her eyes. All of their duets were pretty much the same but Anna had to hold back a laugh when Elsa had to sing 'lalalalalala' in 'Lifes Too Short'. Anna had taken a seat in her tiny stool when it came time for Elsa to try 'Let It Go'. Anna had been impatiently waiting for this since it was Elsa's only big solo song. The piano began and Anna immediately knew it was going to be her favorite.

Throughout the entire song, Anna's mouth was wide open as she stared at the singing goddess that was her girlfriend. By the chorus, Elsa had gotten so into the song, she had seemed to forget that everyone in the other booths existed. It was just her and the music. And to Anna, her beloved blonde girlfriend was glowing brighter than any star or spotlight she has ever seen. And she felt herself falling more in love with her if that was even possible.

The last song they sang was the hardest for both Anna and Elsa and even the onlookers. 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman' is one of those songs where you should never let their names fool you. It was the only song where the kids were singing which made it cute… but the ending had Elsa wringing her hands and Anna close to tears… as it should be but it seemed to cause everyone to feel unease at seeing the bubbly redhead so sad and depressed.

Right when the song ended, Elsa bolted out of her booth and sent herself barreling into Anna's and tackling her in a hug, placing kisses all over the redhead's face. Everyone laughed and smiled as Anna giggled, trying to get her teary face away from Elsa's searching lips. They called it a day then and there with the only announcement that filming will start soon and everyone should prepare. The directors even gave a hint of them probably having to fly to another country to do some filming. That got Anna excited as it was all she could speak of as they drove to her apartment to get her some more clothes.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this long too! I love you all. I am only 1 person away from having 300 followers! That is seriously insane... I should do something to celebrate. Maybe. Idk. People on tumblr are always doing it. But I'm not that popular on tumblr so.. LOLOL**

**Anyways, if there anything special y'all want me to do for my 300th Follower thingy, PM me and lets see what we can come up with. Smutty oneshots. Fluffy ones. Who knows.**

**Anyways, thanks again! I hope y'all R&R~ **


End file.
